Ambition
by RenaKudo-chan
Summary: Membuat ayahnya bangga adalah ambisi Scorpius yang paling besar. Segala cara ia lakukan dan pada akhirnya ia terbawa dalam suatu permainan yang cukup sulit. Bersama Rose Weasley. / Judul dan summary aneh, maklum gk terlalu jago. Mungkin OOC. ScoRose. RnR? / HIATUS! Kemungkinan update kembali setelah tanggal 7 Mei #iykwim
1. Chapter 1

"Sudah 4 tahun kau belajar di Hogwarts. Dan tiada satu kali pun kau tidak menduduki peringkat kedua di angkatanmu."

Lelaki berumur 15 tahun itu menunduk. Seharusnya, perkataan itu merupakan sebuah pujian bagi anak-anak lainnya, tapi tidak untuknya. Itu merupakan kata-kata yang menunjukkan ekspresi kekecewaan ayahnya.

"Sebentar lagi tahun kelimamu, Scorpius. Tahun di mana OWL akan dilaksanakan. Jadilah anak baik dan raih peringkat satu, singkirkan sainganmu itu," kata ayahnya lagi dengan dingin.

"Baik, Dad," jawab Scorpius lirih.

* * *

><p>Ambition<p>

By : RenaKudo-Chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Stasiun King's Cross tidak akan pernah sepi saat kalender menunjukkan tanggal 1 September. Tanpa terlihat oleh muggle, anak-anak para penyihir tampak berlari menembus tembok untuk sampai ke Peron 9 34. Hari ini adalah saatnya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, bagi murid-murid Hogwarts saja tentunya. Para orangtua dan anak-anak mereka tampak berdesakan memenuhi peron tersebut.

"Rose, tahun kelimamu ini semua OWL-mu harus dapat O agar kau tetap bisa mengalahkan anak ferret itu."

"Ron!" kata Hermione galak, tak sabar dengan tingkah laku suaminya itu. "Jangan dengarkan ayahmu, Rose. Dulu saja ia tak mendapatkan O di semua OWL-nya. Lakukanlah semampumu, dear," kata Hermione lembut pada sang anak putrinya.

"Tapi kan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Mione. Bagaimana bila tahun ini si anak pucat bagaikan mayat itu belajar keras dan akhirnya mengalahkan-"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" kata Hermione lagi, kali ini disertai delikan yang tajam membuat Ron tak berkutik di tempat. Harry dan Ginny yang melihat mereka hanya bisa nyengir melihat kelakuan 2 orang itu. Sudah punya 2 anak remaja, kok tingkahnya masih seperti anak-anak.

"Sudahlah Dad, Mum, aku akan berusaha keras tahun ini agar nilai OWL-ku maksimal," kata Rose menengahi mereka disertai senyuman manisnya yang dapat membuat hati kedua orangtuanya luluh. Yah, Rose tak dapat menyanggah bahwa meski ia selalu berhasil mengalahkan Scorpius, tetap saja Scorpius juga adalah anak yang sangat pandai. Sekali saja lengah, maka ia akan dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh si pucat itu.

"Sabar ya Rosie yang manis, setelah tahun OWL-mu ini, kau bisa memfokuskan dirimu untuk mencari pacar," sahut James yang dibalas Rose dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara Fred dan Louis yang berkumpul di dekat James malah tertawa bersama James.

"Itu benar, Rose. Selama ini kau hanya sibuk dengan buku sampai-sampai tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan pacar." Kali ini Lily-lah yang angkat bicara.

"Terserah kalian saja," jawab Rose malas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

...

Scorpius memandang segerombolan orang berambut merah / hitam yang tampak heboh dan riang itu. Matanya terfokus pada sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah dan bermata biru. Ya, Rose Weasley, saingan yang harus dia kalahkan tahun ini.

"Scorpius, ingat kata-kata Dad saat liburan musim panas lalu. Kalahkan gadis itu," kata ayahnya sambil menatap Scorpius.

"Baik, Dad," jawab Scorpius. Melihat kesungguhan hati anaknya, Draco Malfoy segera memeluk putra satu-satunya tersebut. Tidak lama memang, tapi penuh kasih sayang.

"Dad menyayangimu, Scorpius. Karena itu Dad ingin kau jadi yang terbaik," kata Draco lembut. Scorpius hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah mendapat salam perpisahan dari kedua orangtuanya -tidak lupa dengan kecupan ibunya yang membuat Scorpius risih- akhirnya ia telah menaiki Hogwarts Express dan mencari kompartemen. Setelah sekian lama mencari, ia akhirnya menemukan kompartemen yang berisi teman-teman Slytherin-nya. Ada Jeremy Nott (sepupu satu-satunya yang Scorpius miliki), Vincent Goyle, dan -yang paling menyebalkan- Jane Zabini.

"Hey Scorp, tak ke gerbong prefek?" tanya Jeremy di saat Scorpius menaruh barang-barangnya di kompartemen itu.

"Sehabis menaruh barang-barang ini," jawab Scorpius enteng.

"What?! My Scorpie seorang prefek?! Wow!" kata Jane sambil memekik kegirangan dan menatap Scorpius dengan penuh kekaguman.

"So, siapa partnermu, mate?" tanya Vincent penasaran, tak menghiraukan pekikan Grace yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Tak tahu, tapi nanti setelah pertemuan prefek akan kuberitahu," kata Scorpius lalu pergi meninggalkan kompartemen itu dan segera menuju gerbong prefek.

Sesampainya di sana, tampak hampir seluruh prefek telah berkumpul. Ternyata partnernya adalah Miracle Beaumont, gadis berambut hitam bermata abu-abu yang pendiam dan anggun seperti seorang putri. Dan seperti yang sudah diduganya, pasangan prefek dari Gryffindor adalah Rose Weasley dan Albus Potter. Saat Scorpius baru saja duduk di sebelah Miracle, Rose langsung menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Mau apa kau di sini? Siapa yang mengundangmu? Ini kan gerbong prefek, kau seharusnya tak boleh di sini! Oh, lihat lencana prefek Slytherin yang kau pakai itu! Kau curi dari siapa lencana itu, huh?" tanya Rose dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Al nyengir pelan. Scorpius mendengus.

"Ini bukan lencana curian, bodoh. Aku ini prefek Slytherin tahun ini," jawab Scorpius sambil menatap Rose.

"APA?!" tanya Rose -lebih tepatnya teriak- sambil berdiri dari atas kursinya. "Kau-seorang-prefek?" tanyanya dengan terbata-bata sambil menunjuk-nunjukan jarinya di hadapan Scorpius.

"Tepat sekali, Weasley," jawab Scorpius singkat. Rose segera duduk kembali di atas kursinya dengan masih merasa tak percaya akan semua ini. Okelah, Scorpius memang pintar, tetapi ia orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Apa yang dipikirkan Professor Verdure saat memilihnya menjadi prefek?

Tak lama kemudian, seorang prefek perempuan Hufflepuff datang dan akhirnya rapat dimulai.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul, dan untuk yang pertama izinkan kami, ketua murid yang baru, memperkenalkan diri. Saya Isabella Turner dan ini Charles O'Brien-"

_Dan bla bla bla_, batin Scorpius bosan. Beda sekali dengan Rose yang mendengarkan dengan sepenuh hati. Sekarang Scorpius harus memutar otak bagaimana caranya mengalahkan wanita ini. Dipandanginya lencana prefek Slytherin yang berkilauan di bajunya itu.

_Itu dia! Slytherin!_ pikir Scorpius senang. _Jika aku tidak dapat mengalahkan Rose dengan kepandaianku, maka aku harus menggunakan kelicikanku_, batin Scorpius. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya telah menunjukkan seringaian licik. Tanpa sengaja ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan seorang prefek Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw kelas 6.

"Dengar kabar si Trixie Mills dari Gryffindor itu? Ia sekarang seperti pasien sakit jiwa yang kabur dari St. Mungo karena habis diputuskan oleh James Potter," kata si prefek Hufflepuff.

"Aku sudah menduga mereka akan segera putus cepat atau lambat. Potter kan tidak benar-benar mencintai perempuan itu. Semua orang tahu bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Azalea Peters, hanya saja ia tak menyadarinya," kata mereka berdua lalu menatap ke arah prefek Gryffindor kelas 6 yang bernama Azalea itu.

_Ya, sedikit trik pasti akan membantu..._

* * *

><p>Gimana? Ini pertama kalinya Rena bikin fanfic di dunia Harry Potter. Selama ini gk dapet ide, tp sekarang dapet ide yang cukup gaje (?) untuk ditulis :D<p>

Yang ditulis adalah anak nextgen karna jujur author cinta mati banget sama dunia nextgen :D

Jadi bagaimana? Haruskah dilanjut? Atau stop di sini?

Silakan jawab di kotak review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah rapat para prefek bersama ketua murid telah usai, Scorpius segera beranjak dari kursi untuk kembali ke kompartemennya. Saat kembali, ia langsung duduk di sebelah Jeremy.

"Siapa partnermu?" tanya Jeremy tanpa basa-basi.

"Miracle Beaumont," jawab Scorpius.

Jeremy terdiam, tidak merespon ucapannya, beda sekali dengan Jane yang sudah mengutuk gadis tersebut karena iri. Scorpius menengok ke arah Jeremy, dan pemandangan yang didapatkannya adalah sesosok sepupunya yang memasang tampang bodoh sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Scorpius mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sepupunya diam-diam telah naksir si tuan putri berambut hitam itu.

_Ya, cinta memang membuat orang jadi bodoh_, pikir Scorpius dalam hati.

_Sepertinya tidak apa-apa jika sesekali kusalahgunakan untuk kepentinganku_, kali ini disertai dengan senyuman licik Scorpius.

Tanpa ia sadari, keberaniannya untuk bermain-main dengan perasaan akan membawanya jatuh dalam sebuah permainan yang berbahaya.

* * *

><p>Ambition<p>

By : RenaKudo-Chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Rose membuka pintu kompartemennya dengan kasar lalu masuk sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan duduk dengan kasar, diikuti oleh Albus yang menutup pintu itu dan duduk dengan tenang. Lily dan Hugo yang sedang bercanda langsung menatap Rose dengan ngeri dan terkejut sekaligus.<p>

"Ada apa, Rose?" tanya Lily. Rose masih diam dan memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Scorpius Malfoy menjadi prefek Slytherin tahun ini," jawab Albus tenang setenang mata hijau jernihnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Wajar kan, dia kan anak Slytherin. Kalau dia jadi prefek Gryffindor itu baru masalah," kata Hugo dengan santainya, membuat Rose melotot ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja ini masalah! Ia kan anak kurang ajar yang selalu mengataiku, juga menurut banyak orang ia seorang playboy yang suka gonta-ganti pacar. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu menjadi prefek? Tentu tidak sebanding dengan usaha kerasku selama 4 tahun kemarin menjadi anak baik-baik dan menghindari semua masalah yang ada," kata Rose dengan meledak-ledak, persis seperti ayahnya.

"Sudahlah Rose," kata Al menenangkan.

"Tidak bisa, Al. Aku dan dia sama-sama prefek. Bagaimana kalau nanti kami dijadwalkan patroli bersama? Bukannya memberi detensi kami malah akan mendapat detensi karena bertengkar di sepanjang koridor-"

"Karena itu jangan biarkan hal itu sampai terjadi. Ketika kau dijadwalkan patroli dengannya, tukar saja dengan prefek dari asrama lain. Mereka pasti akan dengan senang hati menggantikanmu demi berduaan dengan si Malfoy itu," jawab Hugo, memotong perkataan kakaknya yang tak akan ada habis-habisnya. Rose membulatkan matanya, tampak senang sekali dengan kata-kata adiknya tadi.

"Hugo! Kau benar-benar jenius!" kata Rose lalu memeluk adiknya itu erat sekali, sampai-sampai Hugo hampir kehabisan nafas. "Kau memang adik kebanggaanku, Hugo."

"Tentu aku jenius, buktinya aku sering mendapat peringkat satu di angkatanku, mungkin akan selalu jadi peringkat satu jika tidak ada Lily,"kata Hugo sambil melirik ke arah Lily yang memasang senyuman termanisnya.

"Kalau kau juara terus kan tidak asik. Nah, aku hadir di sini untuk memacu semangat belajarmu agar kau bisa mengalahkanku!" kata Lily senang tanpa rasa berdosa. Hugo hanya memutar bola matanya. Sementara itu, seseorang dengan seringai jahil masuk ke kompartemen mereka dan mulai menggoda Rose.

"Rosie sepupuku sayaaang..." kata James dengan nada menggoda, atau lebih tepatnya menjijikan.

"Hentikan, James. Moodku sedang benar-benar buruk," jawab Rose ketus.

"Aku tahu bahwa si pirang pucat ferret albino Malfoy itu berhasil jadi prefek tahun ini. Maka dari itu aku datang untuk menghiburmu, Rosie~" kata James yang membuat Lily memutar bola matanya. Rose masih diam dan cemberut. Hugo dan Al hanya menonton.

"Baiklah kalau sekarang kau tak mau bicara, Rosie. Sampai jumpa di Aula Besar nantiiiii," kata James lalu langsung keluar dari kompartemen.

"Hebat sekali," kata Rose kesal.

...

Hogwarts Express perlahan-lahan menurunkan kecepatannya. Kereta itu telah sampai distasiun Hogsmeade. Seperti biasa, Hagrid mengatur anak-anak kelas 1 dan yang lainnya naik kereta yang ditarik oleh mahluk tak terlihat. Rose dan Albus seperti biasa satu kereta dengan Lily dan Hugo. Mereka sudah dekat apalagi semenjak Lily dan Hugo masuk Hogwarts.

"Aku tak sabar untuk kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade nanti!" pekik Lily senang. "Kira-kira aku akan pergi dengan siapa ya?"

"Dengan Hugo saja, Lils. Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana untuk berkencan," kata Al tajam, kalau sudah menyangkut masalah ini ia akan jadi lebih sensitif.

"Jangan berlagak seperti James, Al. Dan tenang saja, aku tidak akan berkencan dengan siapapun tahun ini. Mungkin tahun depan," kata Lily lagi.

"Kau baru boleh berpacaran setelah lulus nanti," kata Al tenang sementara Lily membulatkan matanya saking terkejut.

"Apa? Mana bisa begitu! James saja sudah berapa kali berganti pacar sejak tahun keempatnya, masa aku tidak?" tanya Lily cemberut.

"Itu kan James. Bukan aku. Nah, contoh saja diriku," kata Al dengan pedenya.

"Huh, aku yakin tahun ini kau akan segera dapat pacar," kata Lily sinis.

"Bagaimana jika tidak?" tanya Al dengan nada menantang.

"Kau ingin taruhan, kakakku tersayang? Baiklah!" kata Lily tak kalah menantang.

"Sudahlah," kata Rose yang perlahan sudah bisa melupakan kekesalannya tadi di kereta. "Ini masalah sepele," katanya lagi.

"Tapi tadi saja James sudah menyuruhmu mencari pacar tahun depan. Kenapa aku harus menunggu sampai lulus?" tanya Lily yang masih jengkel.

"Kakak-kakakmu hanya bercanda, Lils," kata Rose lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak sepupunya itu.

Kereta-kereta itu akhirnya telah sampai di kastil Hogwarts yang megah itu. Para murid dari kelas 2 sampai 7 langsung berjalan menuju Aula Besar. Mereka semua sudah tidak sabar dengan pesta tahun ajaran baru nanti. Terutama tentang makanannya yang enak-enak.

Setelah upacara seleksi selesai, Prof. McGonagall memberikan kata sambutan serta pidato singkat awal tahun ajaran. Lalu, pesta pun dimulai. Makanan-makanan yang berlimpah muncul di atas meja dan semua murid menyerbu makanan itu dengan lahap.

Scorpius memandang Rose yang sedang makan dengan tenang di antara sepupu-sepupunya yang makan dengan hebohnya. Sesekali mereka bercanda ria dan tertawa girang. Scorpius hanya menyunggingkan seringaian kecil di wajahnya, berpikir apa jadinya jika rencana yang telah dibuatnya ini berhasil dilaksanakan. Pastilah mereka tak akan bisa seperti itu lagi.

Untuk sementara, Scorpius merasa ia telah menjadi orang yang paling jahat di dunia ini. Tapi ia tak peduli, ini semua demi ayahnya. Demi membuat keluarganya bangga.

_Bersiaplah menerima kekalahanmu tahun ini, Weasley..._

...

Sarapan hari pertama belajar pagi itu tak terlalu mengesankan, mungkin mengesankan namun hanya bagi anak-anak yang baru masuk Hogwarts tahun ini. Dan untuk Rose juga, tentunya.

"Aku sudah tak sabar untuk belajar lagi!" kata Rose semangat sambil melahap baconnya.

"Tak sabar untuk mengalahkan Scorpius lagi?" sindir Hugo.

"Jangan bahas dia lagi," kata Rose jengkel lalu mulai melahap omeletnya.

"Selamat pagi, Rosie Rose~" sapa James lalu langsung duduk di samping Rose diikuti Fred dan Louis. Beberapa menit kemudian, Roxanne dan Lucy datang dan duduk di seberang mereka bersama Lily, Hugo dan Albus yang telah lebih dulu datang.

"Lebih baik kau urus mantanmu itu, James. Banyak orang mengumbar gosip yang tidak-tidak tentangmu karena mantanmu sepertinya sangat tidak menerima keputusanmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian," kata Rose dengan santainya sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang siswi Gryffindor yang terlihat suram dan kosong. James langsung menghela nafasnya.

"Apa daya, Rose. Aku tidak mencintainya. Kupikir aku bisa mencintainya, ternyata tidak," kata James, kali ini dengan intonasinya yang serius, bukan intonasi buatan yang biasanya dia pakai.

"Kalau begitu jangan paksakan dirimu, James," sahut seorang perempuan dari belakang yang membuat Rose, James, Fred dan Louis menengok ke arahnya.

"Silakan duduk, Leah," kata Fred lalu mempersilakan Azalea duduk di antaranya dan James.

"Aku hanya bingung, Aze. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun," kata James sambil menghadap ke arahnya.

"Nanti juga bisa, aku akan mendukungmu agar kau bahagia! Aku kan sahabatmu," kata Azalea senang, membuat James jadi ikut bersemangat.

"Ya, tentu saja. Azalea kan sahabat perempuan James satu-satunya," kata Albus sinis dan penuh arti. Roxanne dan Lucy hanya cekikikan.

Rose memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Jelas saja James tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi, sudah jelas-jelas ia jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Mengapa mereka berdua bodoh sekali sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa mereka berdua sudah saling mencintai?

Lalu orang yang tidak diharapkan Rose datang ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Rose Weasley."

"Mau apa kau, ferret?"

"Jaga bicaramu Nona Weasley. Kau seorang prefek sekarang. Sama sepertiku."

Rose mulai kehilangan moodnya. Wajahnya sudah mulai berubah masam.

"Jangan berbasa-basi, Malfoy," kata Albus dengan tenang namun waspada.

Scorpius tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia berjalan sampai jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Rose. Dan tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, ia mengecup pipi merah Rose, membuatnya semakin merah lagi. Lalu ia pergi dengan tenangnya.

Untuk sementara, otak mereka tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya, James yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu.

"Malfoy brengsek! Beraninya kau menyentuh sepupuku!" teriaknya kencang, sudah siap berlari mengejar Scorpius.

"Kau apakan kakakku barusan, idiot?!" teriak Hugo tak kalah marahnya. James dan Hugo langsung berlari mengejar Scorpius diikuti oleh Albus, Fred dan Louis.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Rose seperti orang yang baru terkena kutukan Obliviate.

"Kau dicium Scorpius Malfoy. Hanya di pipi sebenarnya, bukan masalah besar," jawab Lily enteng. Rose melotot karena kaget sampai-sampai rasanya bola matanya akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"APA?!" Rose berteriak dan terlonjak dari kursinya. _Ini tidak benar!_ batin Rose.

"Rose, tenanglah," kata Azalea.

"Mana bisa aku tenang!" pekik Rose kepada teman sesama prefeknya itu. Scorpius mencium Rose di pipinya. Ini artinya, bibir Scorpius sudah pernah menyentuh wajah Rose. Tidak, ini bukanlah hal yang bisa disepelekan. Ini masalah.

"Jangan berlebihan Rose, itu hanya di pipi," kata Roxanne.

"Tetap saja!" kata Rose ketus. Ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk mengatur nafasnya, lalu langsung berlari membawa tasnya menuju keluar Aula. Lily, Roxanne, Lucy dan Azalea hanya memandangnya.

...

Kelas Sejarah Sihir sebagai kelas pertama awal tahun ajaran bukanlah ide yang bagus. Semangat pagi para murid-murid kelas 5 ini mendadak digantikan oleh rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Tetapi, Rose dan Albus masih melek sepenuhnya dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apakah kalian menghabisinya tadi?" tanya Rose datar.

"Tadinya Malfoy sudah hampir mati dikutuk, jika saja aku tidak mencegah James untuk melakukan hal itu," jawab Albus.

"Mengapa kau mencegahnya? Biarkan saja ia mengutuk ferret itu!" kata Rose kesal.

"Rose, ini kan hanya masalah sepele. Jadi kupikir akan berlebihan jika sampai ada acara duel kutukan segala," kata Albus dengan tenangnya lalu perlahan-lahan ia terlelap di atas mejanya.

Rose tidak percaya ini. Albus sepupu kesayangannya pun menganggap ini masalah sepele? Rose benci mengakui ini, tetapi mungkin James telah menjadi Potter favoritnya sekarang.

...

Scorpius duduk di kursi paling belakang di kelas membosankan ini. Kalau saja ia tak memandangi gadis berambut merah yang duduk di kursi baris kedua paling depan, mungkin ia sudah berada di alam mimpi sekarang.

Scorpius baru sadar bahwa berurusan dengan Potter/Weasley sangatlah berbahaya. Kalau saja tadi ia tak diselamatkan -oke, Scorpius benci fakta ini, namun ia tak dapat membantah- oleh Albus, ia mungkin sudah berada di Hospital Wing sekarang.

Disentuhnya luka memar di pipi pucatnya itu. Rencananya ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

_Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah..._ batin Scorpius penuh tekad.

* * *

><p>Yeay chap2 selesai! Kalian pasti udah tahu kan rencananya apa?<p>

Ohiya ralat dikit, kemarin itu kan si Vincent ada menghiraukan pekikan Grace, itu maksudnya pekikan Jane, karna awalnya kubuat nama cewek itu Grace Zabini tapi diganti Jane biar lebih simple aja gitu :D

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup Rose Weasley, ia mensyukuri fakta bahwa kelas pertamanya telah berakhir. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah di awal tahun kelimanya ini, dan semuanya berasal dari Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke perpustakaan. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin 2-3 buku tebal dapat menjernihkan pikirannya sampai jam makan siang nanti.

Sampai di perpustakaan, Rose segera memilih tempat yang paling dekat dengan jendela untuk membaca bukunya. Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada buku di hadapannya itu. Pikirannya tertuju pada sosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang bermata abu-abu yang sering membuat hidupnya dalam masalah.

_Lupakan ferret itu, Rose_, batin gadis itu dalam hatinya.

Perlahan-lahan, ia dapat menyingkirkan wajah menyebalkan pemuda Malfoy itu dan fokus membaca buku yang dipegangnya sekarang.

* * *

><p>Ambition<p>

By : RenaKudo-chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Setelah kelas Transfigurasi berakhir, Hugo dan Lily segera merapikan barang-barang mereka dan meninggalkan kelas itu bersama.<p>

"Apakah kalian tadi berhasil menghabisi Malfoy?" tanya Lily.

"Tidak Lils. James baru saja meninjunya sekali, sebelum Al datang dan menghalangi kami untuk mengutuk Malfoy itu menjadi debu," kata Hugo kasar. Tampak sekali bahwa ia masih kesal atas perlakuan Malfoy yang menurutnya kurang ajar tadi.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kalian. Menurutku mencium pipi itu hal yang biasa. Kau saja sering mencium pipiku. Apa masalahnya dengan Malfoy yang mencium pipi Rose?" kata Lily lagi dengan polosnya. Hugo mendengus.

"Kita ini sepupu Lils. Hal itu tidak jadi masalah. Malfoy kan bukan siapa-siapa Rose. Dia tidak berhak menyentuh Rose," kata Hugo tampak tak sabar.

"Mungkin saja itu hanyalah pertanda bahwa Malfoy ingin memulai pertemanan dengan Rose?" tanya Lily lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin," jawab Hugo malas.

Lily hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia mulai mencoba membuka topik baru.

"Kunjungan Hogsmeade nanti kau akan pergi bersamaku kan?" tanya Lily.

"Tentu saja. Dengan siapa lagi?" jawab Hugo.

"Bisa saja dengan teman-temanmu," kata Lily lagi.

"Perlu kau ketahui, Lil. Bahwa selama ini temanku yang paling dekat ya hanya kau saja. Dari dulu kan kita sudah selalu bersama," ujar Hugo.

"Tapi nanti kalau kau sudah punya pacar kau pasti akan melupakanku," kata Lily dengan ekspresi ngambek yang dibuat-buat. Hugo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Lily.

"Tidak akan. Kita ini sepupu dan sahabat sejati sampai akhir!" kata Hugo sambil tersenyum lebar. Lily pun ikut tersenyum lebar.

...

Puas membaca buku-buku tebal mengenai Sejarah Sihir, Rose mengembalikan buku-buku itu pada tempatnya dan beranjak pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Ia sudah tak sabar mencicipi makanan-makanan enak yang sebentar lagi akan tersaji di sana. Pikirannya sudah benar-benar melupakan Scorpius Malfoy.

Di tengah perjalanannya, ia tak sengaja melihat seorang siswi Gryffindor -sepertinya kelas tiga- sedang dikelilingi 3 orang sok jago dari Ravenclaw. Rose tahu apa yang terjadi. Gadis ini ingin dibully oleh kakak-kakak kelasnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan Rose harus menolongnya.

"Hey, kalian, 3 troll yang ada di sana!" teriak Rose dengan lantang dan tegas. "Minggir atau kalian akan mendapat detensi!"

Rose sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa mereka sangat pengecut, terbukti dengan reaksi mereka yang langsung kabur begitu melihat lencana prefek yang mengkilap di jubah Rose. Rose segera menghampiri gadis itu. Wajahnya sudah pucat sekali dan penuh keringat. Dan sialnya, kata 'pucat' mengingatkan Rose pada seseorang.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rose lembut. Gadis berambut kepang dua itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menunduk.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Rose lagi.

"R-R-Rachelia.. Rachelia Foster.." jawab gadis itu lirih.

"Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Ayo ke aula bersama, mau kan?" tanya Rose dengan nada selembut mungkin. Gadis itu tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya bisa menegakkan kepalanya dan menyetujui ajakan Rose. Ternyata dia adalah gadis cantik berambut coklat dengan mata biru yang menenangkan. Mengingatkan Rose pada mata miliknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" kata Rose sambil mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya dan berjalan bersama gadis itu menuju aula.

...

Lily hanya bisa memandang James dengan tatapan yang sangat menyedihkan.

"James, kau seperti belum makan 1 bulan saja," kata Lily yang terdengar penuh iba namun tersirat sebuah sindiran di dalam kata-katanya. James sama sekali tak merespon ucapan Lily, seakan-akan suara Lily tadi hanyalah suara angin.

Lalu Rose segera masuk ke Aula Besar bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat dan langsung duduk di depan mereka.

"Siapa dia, Rose?" tanya Roxanne sambil menunjuk gadis yang dibawa Rose.

"Ini Rachelia Foster. Aku menemukannya hampir dikerjai oleh 3 siswa tak tahu diri," kata Rose lalu segera mengambil piring dan mengisinya hingga penuh. Gadis yang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum malu.

"Dia kan gadis yang selalu suram dan menyendiri di pojokan kelas," kata Hugo sambil melahap ayam gorengnya.

"Tidak sopan berkata seperti itu, Hugs," kata Roxanne dengan nada seperti seorang ibu sedang menasihati anaknya.

"Kau harus lihat dia baik-baik Hugs! Ternyata dia cantik dan baik, tidak seperti yang digosipkan selama ini," kata Lily bersemangat.

"Memang selama ini apa yang dibicarakan teman kalian tentang dia?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Katanya Rachelia ini jahat, kejam, sedang berusaha menjadi Putri Kegelapan dan sebagainya," kata Lily yang membuat Rachel bergidik ngeri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rachelia tak percaya.

"Mereka pasti sudah gila," celetuk Azalea.

"Cih, gosip para wanita," kata Fred santai, membuat semua perempuan yang di dekatnya mendelik tajam kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade nanti kau ikut aku dan Hugo?" tanya Lily pada Rachelia.

"Hah? Dia ikut kita?" tanya Hugo tak percaya.

"Ayolah Hugo, tidak ada yang mau jadi temannya selama ini. Kita bisa menjadi teman pertamanya!" ujar Lily senang.

"Tapi kan kita tidak tahu siapa dia Lil," kata Hugo lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau takut pada gosip teman-teman lain selama ini?" tanya Lily dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Baiklah jika Hugo tak mau, aku bisa pergi sendiri," kata Rachelia canggung.

"Tidak, Rachel. Kau pergi dengan kami. Benarkan, Hugo Weasley?" tanya Lily dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Err, baiklah," kata Hugo pasrah.

Rose hanya nyengir melihat kelakuan adik dan sepupunya itu. Ia pun melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda dengan suasana hati yang sangat baik. Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

_Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi..._

_Tapi tak apa, karena setiap hari aku akan pastikan kau selalu mendapat perlakuan romantis yang tak pernah kau dapatkan dari siapapun..._

_Dan cepat atau lambat, kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku, Rosie..._

...

"Al, kau harus menemaniku ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan PR Ramuan ini," kata Rose setelah kelas Ramuan mereka berakhir.

"Kau tidak ingin istirahat saja di Ruang Rekreasi, Rose?" tanya Al seakan-akan tak mengerti sifat sepupunya itu. Rose mendecak sebal.

"Buat apa? Semakin cepat mengerjakan PR akan semakin baik. Kau juga harus mengerjakannya sekarang juga, Al. Aku ingin tahun ini nilai OWL-mu setidaknya mendapat 5-6 Outstanding," kata Rose dengan nada paksaan disertai tatapannya yang mengintimidasi.

"Yang benar saja, Rose. Kurasa E juga sudah bagus," kata Al, tenang seperti biasanya. Tak terasa mereka berdua telah menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Tidak boleh! Kementrian Sihir tidak akan menerima Auror dengan nilai rendah, Al," kata Rose lalu masuk ke perpustakaan bersama Al yang mengikutinya di belakang. Al hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Al segera membantu Rose mencari berbagai macam buku yang akan membantu mereka mengerjakan PR Essay Ramuan mereka itu. Setelah mengumpulkan kurang lebih 10 buku tebal -Al sangat kerepotan karenanya- akhirnya mereka mendapat tempat duduk dengan mudah dan Al langsung menaruh semua buku itu di atas meja, duduk di kursi terdekat dan meregangkan tangannya.

"Ayo Al jangan lama-lama lagi, makin cepat makin baik," kata Rose lalu ia mulai membaca buku pertama yang diraihnya. Dengan malas Al menarik buku kedua dari tumpukan itu dan mulai membacanya. Al lalu melirik Rose yang sudah sibuk menulis essaynya. Merasa bosan, Al mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan yang bisa dijangkaunya. Atensinya terpaku pada sesosok gadis berambut hitam pekat yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Lihat itu, si Princess of Slytherin," kata Al dengan nada menyindir. Sontak Rose langsung melihat ke orang yang dimaksud Al.

"Miracle Beaumont? Yang jadi prefek Slytherin tahun ini?" tanya Rose seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Al mengangguk.

"Jangan begitu Al. Kembarannya kan salah satu teman asrama kita," kata Rose bijak.

"Tapi aku masih belum yakin Mahoney itu kembarannya. Mereka sangat berbeda! Mahoney di Gryffindor, Miracle di Slytherin. Mahoney berambut merah, Miracle berambut hitam. Mahoney bermata coklat, Miracle bermata abu-abu. Aneh sekali, bukan?" kata Al dengan sedikit dramatis. Sifat tenang dan berwibawa yang biasa dipakainya menghilang entah kemana.

"Itu memang kasus yang jarang. Tetapi bisa saja terjadi," kata Rose santai lalu tenggelam kembali dalam essaynya yang sudah hampir jadi. Al saja belum menulis satu kata pun.

"Lagipula aneh juga, sepertinya kau mengenal mereka berdua dengan sangat baik," kata Rose lagi dengan menekankan kata 'mereka berdua'.

Al tidak menggubris. Ia malah tiba-tiba semangat membaca buku Ramuan yang dipinjamnya dan mulai menulis essaynya.

...

Rose membuka matanya perlahan, sesekali menguap dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas ranjang empuknya. _Sudah waktunya bangun,_ pikirnya. Benar saja, cahaya matahari pagi sudah mulai menembus jendela kamarnya dengan ramah. Setelah melakukan sedikit peregangan tubuh di pagi hari, Rose segera beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mandi.

Setelah Rose selesai, ia mendapati teman-teman sekamarnya pun telah bangun. Ada Mahoney Beaumont, Callista Rivers, dan Lavender Finnigan.

"Seperti biasa kau sudah siap pagi-pagi begini, Rose," kata Callista. Lavender masih mengusap-usap matanya menahan kantuk.

"Begitulah. Aku sebaiknya segera turun ke ruang rekreasi," kata Rose lalu langsung melesat turun dari kamarnya. Ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Callista dan Lavender, mereka sudah terbiasa berdua. Sedangkan Mahoney terbiasa menyendiri seperti Rachelia. Jadi Rose memutuskan akan menemui Al. Jika ia belum bangun, Rose -seperti biasanya- akan nekat pergi ke kamarnya.

Pagi ini Ruang Rekreasi sangatlah sepi. Biasanya jam segini hanya beberapa anak Gryffindor yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Salah satunya ya Rose ini.

"Mana sih Al? Dia belum bangun?" Rose mendecak sebal. Baru saja ia akan pergi ke kamar Al, ketika Rachelia tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan tersenyum sumringah melihat kehadiran Rose.

"Rose! Kebetulan sekali!" kata Rachel disertai senyuman manisnya. "Aku dititipi kotak ini oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Katanya kotak ini harus sampai di tanganmu," kata Rachel lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah terang kepada Rose.

"Terimakasih, Rachelia. Dan kau bangunnya pagi juga, ya," kata Rose ramah seraya menerima kotak merah tersebut. Terbersit sedikit rasa penasaran Rose mengenai kotak 'misterius' ini.

"Yah, aku suka memandangi matahari pagi yang cerah. Oh iya, aku harus segera ke atas. Lily menungguku di kamar. Aku sudah berjanji untuk merelakan wajahku didandani olehnya, semacam model percobaan. See you Rose!" kata Rachelia dengan semangat lalu langsung berlari menaiki tangga kamar perempuan. Rose sangat bersyukur Lily dan Rachel bisa dekat dalam waktu cepat. Mereka berdua sama-sama baik dan manis.

Rose mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sebuah kotak merah berukuran sedang yang tengah bertengger di atas kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menimang-nimang kotak ini dan merasa sangat penasaran mengenai apa isi kotak ini. Rose ingin membukanya namun ia sedikit ragu. _Bagaimana jika isinya hanyalah lelucon yang diselundupkan James dan Fred dari toko Uncle George?_ batin Rose dalam hati.

_"Aku dititipi kotak ini oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang."_

Kata-kata Rachelia tadi terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Rose. Sontak Rose langsung tersadar. _Mungkinkah dia?_ batinnya. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya, yaitu dengan membuka isi kotak ini. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Rose membuka bungkusan kotak itu lalu membuka tutup kotak itu.

Ternyata isinya memang bukan barang lelucon dari toko Uncle George. Isinya berupa sebuah kotak musik klasik dengan ukiran-ukiran berbentuk mawar yang cantik. Kotak musik itu sendiri berbentuk hati dan didominasi warna krim dengan glitter warna merah mengkilap di setiap ukirannya. Dan ketika Rose membuka kotak musik itu mendadak muncul seekor kupu-kupu mungil berwarna biru elektrik yang terbang mengitari kotak musik itu, tak lupa munculnya lantunan musik klasik bernada romantis yang membuat Rose kehabisan kata-kata.

_Sempurna_, begitulah tanggapan Rose pada kotak musik cantik ini. Matanya masih berbinar indah melihat kupu-kupu yang pastinya telah disihir itu mengeluarkan kilauan-kilauan bercahaya seperti bintang di langit malam. Ia segera menutup kotak itu dan melihat bahwa di kotak itu terdapat sebuah surat yang pasti itu dari si pengirim kotak musik ini. Rose segera duduk di sofa terdekat, menaruh kotak musik itu di sebelahnya dan mengambil surat itu kemudian membacanya.

_Indah bukan? Meski tak seindah senyumanmu di pagi yang cerah ini.._

_SHM_

Rose tahu pasti siapa pemilik inisial nama itu. Namun ia tak habis pikir, untuk apa seorang Malfoy mengiriminya hadiah romantis seperti ini bahkan di hari yang biasa saja seperti sekarang ini? Ini bukan hari Valentine, bukan hari Natal, maupun bukan hari ulang tahunnya.

_Aku tidak peduli mau dia sedang terbentur kepalanya atau mabuk saat memberiku ini. Yang pasti, aku akan menyimpan kotak musik ini,_ batin Rose. Ia sebenarnya tak sudi menerima pemberian Malfoy, namun kotak musik itu sudah benar-benar membuat Rose jatuh hati. Ia bergegas menyimpan kotak itu di tasnya -jika ia bawa naik ke kamarnya sekarang pasti akan langsung ditanya macam-macam oleh teman-teman sekamarnya- dan berencana menyimpan kotak itu di kamarnya saat malam nanti.

Tiba-tiba Rose teringat akan tujuannya turun ke ruang rekreasi. Untuk mencari Al. Rose segera menaiki tangga kamar anak laki-laki untuk membangunkan Al agar menemaninya sarapan di Aula Besar. Dalam hatinya, Rose merasa Malfoy itu beruntung sekali karena Rose membaca surat itu saat ia sudah melihat isi kotak musik itu. Jika tidak, pasti surat itu terasa agak freak dan tidak nyambung. Seakan-akan Malfoy tahu bahwa Rose akan memilih melihat kotak musik itu dulu daripada membaca suratnya.

Dan ternyata usaha Scorpius membuahkan hasil ; Rose tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya seharian ini.

* * *

><p>Nah udah agak dipanjangin nih hehehe karena aku masih susah bikin 1 chapter yang langsung panjang gitu :V<p>

Gimana chap 3 ini? Makin aneh kah? Atau bagaimanakah?

Dan btw, itu Seamus ngasih nama anaknya Lavender buat menghargai jasa Lavender Brown yang gugur saat Battle of Hogwarts hehehe :)

So, review?


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius terkekeh ketika mengingat kembali tingkah Rose di kelas kemarin. Setiap 5 menit sekali Rose selalu mengintip ke dalam tas yang dibawanya, seolah memastikan bahwa isi tas itu tidak ada yg rusak / terbanting.

Scorpius tahu jelas, bahwa yang sering diperhatikan Rose kemarin -bahkan mungkin sampai hari ini- adalah kotak musik elegan yang diberikan olehnya kemarin pagi. Kotak musik yang seharusnya akan diberikan Scorpius pada Miracle, anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya, saat ia berulang tahun. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar, toh nanti dia bisa beli barang yang lain lagi di Hogsmeade nanti, atau pesan hadiah yang baru dari ibunya. Lagipula ulang tahun Miracle masih 1 bulan lagi.

_Untung Rose juga suka bunga mawar, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membeli hadiah lain_, batin Scorpius.

Scorpius kembali memutar otaknya. Menggali ide-ide lain yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat Rose jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

><p>Ambition<p>

By : RenaKudo-chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Di sore yang cerah itu, alih-alih berjalan-jalan bersama teman atau sepupunya, Rose lebih memilih membaca buku dengan santai di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan musik yang dilantunkan dari kotak musik yang diberikan Scorpius kemarin. Tentunya setelah memastikan di kamar itu hanya ada Rose seorang diri, meski sebenarnya Rose tak apa-apa bila yang melihat kotak itu adalah Mahoney. <em>Gadis itu tak mungkin banyak bicara<em>, pikir Rose.

"Hey, Rose!"

Rose kenal siapa pemilik suara ini. Dalam hatinya, Rose merasa sedikit jengkel kenapa adik sepupunya itu tidak mengetuk pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Lain kali ketuk dulu pintunya, Lils."

"Hehehe maaf deh maaf. Kupikir mungkin hanya akan ada kau di sini, dan ternyata benar kan? Jadi tidak ada masalah," kata Lily disertai cengengesannya. Ia segera duduk di kasur Rose, dan melihat ke arah kotak musik Rose.

"Rose? Aku tidak tahu kau punya kotak musik?" kata Lily sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rose -yang terkejut- segera menutup bukunya dan menutup kotak musik itu.

"Kenapa harus terkejut seperti itu, Rose?" tanya Lily dengan nada geli dan ekspresi penasaran.

_Tak apalah kalau hanya Lily yang tahu_, pikir Rose.

"I-iya Lils. Kotak musik ini pemberian seseorang kemarin pagi," kata Rose tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Siapa? Apa Uncle Ron? Atau Aunt Hermione?" tanya Lily lagi.

"Bukan, bukan keluarga kita, Lils," kata Rose lagi. Lily tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ah," kata Lily dramatis, "pemberian seorang lelaki penggemarmu, hm?" Rose memutar bola matanya.

"Pemberian Scorpius, Lils. Jangan berlebihan," ujar Rose sebal. Lily langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut, namun ekspresinya tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi seperti semula -jahil dan menyebalkan-.

"Wow, romantis sekaliiiii," kata Lily lalu ia terkekeh pelan. "Dan sejak kapan kau memanggil Malfoy dengan nama depan?"

Rose langsung merasa seperti terhantam bludger dengan keras. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh sekali, bisa-bisanya ia memanggil Malfoy dengan nama depan.

"Itu," Rose berpikir sejenak, "tak sengaja Lil. Sungguh." Rose merasa dirinya telah menjadi orang paling idiot sedunia. Lily lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Tenang saja Rose, rahasiamu aman di tanganku," kata Lily yang seakan-akan tahu bahwa ini memang masih menjadi rahasia Rose.

"Baguslah," kata Rose lega. Rose tak ingin dirinya menjadi bahan gosip, terutama bagi anak-anak Slytherin yang menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya Malfoy memang ingin menjadi temanmu, Rose," kata Lily yang sudah kembali dengan sifat polosnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin," sanggah Rose.

"Huh, adik dan kakak sama saja! Reaksimu persis reaksi Hugo saat aku mengatakan hal itu," kata Lily sebal. "Apa salahnya sih dengan Malfoy? Apa hanya karena ayahnya pernah jadi musuh orangtua kita saat di sekolah itu artinya kita pun harus bermusuhan dengannya?"

"Dia menyebalkan, Lily. Bahkan mungkin lebih menyebalkan dari ayahnya," kata Rose.

"Menurutku Malfoy lumayan. Dulu aku pernah naksir dengannya." Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut Lily, membuat Rose tersentak kaget.

"Kau naksir Malfoy?!" tanya Rose tak percaya.

"Dulu, Rose. Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu cemburu," kata Lily lalu cepat-cepat pergi sebelum dia dikutuk oleh Rose.

"LILY LUNA POTTER!"

...

Makan malam di Aula Besar tampak berlangsung seperti biasanya. Suasana aula masih ricuh seperti biasanya, James masih rakus seperti biasanya, Trixie Mills masih tidak mau makan seperti biasanya, dan masih banyak hal-hal biasa lainnya.

"Oh iya, Rose, tadi siang aku diberi ini oleh Ketua Murid Perempuan," kata Al sambil menyerahkan segulung perkamen pada Rose.

"Itu jadwal patroli prefek selama satu bulan ini," kata Al lagi sebelum Rose menanyakannya.

Rose membuka perkamen itu, dan terkejut ketika melihat namanya ada di bawah tanggal hari ini. Bersama Scorpius Malfoy.

"Siapa yang akan menggantikanku?" kata Rose seraya menghela nafas.

"Coba tanya Azalea, siapa tahu dia bisa menggantikanmu," kata Al sambil menunjuk Azalea yang sedang mengomeli James karena mulutnya penuh makanan.

"Leah!" panggil Rose.

"Ya?"

"Bisa gantikan aku patroli hari ini?"

"Memang ada apa denganmu, Rose?"

"Ada urusan. Jadi bisa atau tidak?"

"Baiklah."

Rose tersenyum puas dan melahap dagingnya dengan semangat.

...

Keesokan paginya, semua Potter / Weasley yang masih bersekolah seperti biasa telah mengerumuni meja Gryffindor untuk sarapan bersama.

"Bagaimana patroli kemarin, Le?" tanya Rose.

"Tak ada masalah sedikitpun," jawab Azalea seadanya.

"James, Fred, tidak ada yang kalian rencanakan tahun ini?" tanya Lucy sambil memakan telur mata sapinya.

"Mana mungkin tidak ada. Hanya saja belum dilaksanakan sekarang," kata James dengan percaya diri.

"Dan sepertinya rencana kami akan mulai dikurangi mengingat adanya kemungkinan James menjadi ketua murid tahun depan."

Kata-kata Fred tadi sontak membuat sebagian besar orang yang duduk di situ tersedak makanan / minumannya.

"James? Ketua murid? Benar-benar ide yang buruk," kata Lily yang baru selesai minum akibat tersedak tadi.

"Aku lebih setuju Louis yang menjadi ketua murid tahun depan," kata Roxanne.

"Tidak deh, menjadi prefek saja sudah sangat melelahkan," sanggah Louis.

"Kau tidak mendukung kembaranmu sendiri, Roxy?" tanya Fred dengan nada kesedihan yang dibuat-buat. Roxanne hanya memutar bola matanya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesawat kertas yang melayang dan kemudian mendarat di meja Rose. Rose menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda kebingungan, lalu membuka isi dari pesawat kertas itu.

_Rambut merah jahe, mata biru cemerlang_

_Orang paling cantik yang pernah kulihat_

_Senyum manismu selalu terbayang  
><em>

_Entah sampai kapan aku terus terpesona denganmu, Weasley_

Rose tidak mengerti ini. Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengirim surat seperti ini? Dan sialnya, Lily mengintip isi surat itu.

"Hey, lihat! Rose mendapat surat cinta!" pekik Lily yang anehnya malah bersukacita. Semua sepupu Rose langsung memandang ke arah Rose dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Marah, penasaran, senang, semuanya.

"Dari siapa itu?" tanya Hugo dengan tatapan aku-adik-yang-akan-menjaga-kakakku-dari-cowok-cowok-sialan.

"Aku pun tidak tahu," kata Rose lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru aula. Dan akhirnya Rose menemukan orang yang dia cari. Scorpius Malfoy. Yang sedang tersenyum sambil melemparkan pesawat kertas berikutnya tepat ke arah mata Rose memandang.

_Benar, Weasley. Memang aku yang mengirim surat cinta itu. SHM_

"Yang mengirim surat adalah Malfoy!" kata Lucy tidak percaya.

"Rose, sebenarnya ada apa antara Malfoy denganmu?" tanya Roxanne dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada! Beberapa hari belakangan ini Malfoy memang gila!" kata Rose dengan sedikit gugup dan panik.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin ada pertengkaran lagi." Al mengangkat suaranya.

"Sebenarnya apa maunya si Malfoy?" tanya Louis.

"Mungkin dia ingin kita habisi," kata James sambil memandang ke arah Malfoy.

"Sudahlah James! Kau kan yang menyuruh Rose mencari pacar. Mungkin inilah saatnya!" kata Lily.

"Jadi kau berpikir Malfoy adalah pacar yang tepat untuk Rose, begitu?" tanya Hugo tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Fred.

"Benar, itu hal yang tidak mungkin-"

"Malfoy itu hanya orang sombong tak tahu diri-"

"Sudahlah, itu kan pilihan Rose-"

"Aku sudah merasakan hal yang aneh di tahun ini-"

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata selama ini Malfoy-"

"Memang dia benar-benar haus akan pukulan-"

"Ingin dibuat babakbelur-"

"Biarkan Rose memilih-"

"Kita buat rencana-"

"STOP!" teriak Rose kepada sepupu-sepupunya yang malah asik sendiri membicarakan dirinya dengan Malfoy. Rose sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar keributan mereka. Sontak semua sepupunya -bahkan beberapa orang di sekitarnya- memandang ke arah Rose.

"Anggap saja ini hanyalah surat tidak berharga, okay? Jangan bicarakan pemuda ferret itu lagi!" kata Rose lalu membakar surat pesawat itu menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Tak lama, surat cinta itu berubah menjadi abu yang mengotori meja Rose. Rose segera mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak pergi dari aula.

"Dia pergi lagi," kata Lily lalu menghela nafas.

...

Di sinilah Rose. Duduk dengan tenang di kelas Mantra mendengarkan Professor Flitwick menjelaskan tentang teori suatu mantra sebelum mengijinkan para murid untuk mempraktekannya.

"Al, kunjungan Hogsmeade minggu ini kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Rose pada Al yang tumben-tumbennya sibuk mencatat penjelasan guru mantranya itu.

"Belum ada rencana pergi dengan seseorang, sih. Kau sendiri?" tanya Al balik.

"Juga belum. Bareng aja yuk? Daripada aku pergi dengan orang yang gak jelas," kata Rose.

"Hm, baiklah," kata Al tampak tak tertarik.

Sementara itu, seperti biasa Scorpius memperhatikan Rose sambil terus merasa risih melihat Jane yang terus saja bergelayut di tangan kirinya dengan manja.

"My sweetie Scorpie, Hogsmeade kali ini temani aku ya?" tanya Jane sambil berkedip-kedip dengan genitnya. Scorpius menahan mual melihatnya.

"Maaf ya, aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain," kata Scorpius sopan. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menjaga sikap demi nama baik keluarganya tetap utuh.

Ngomong-ngomong kunjungan Hogsmeade, kepala Scorpius telah kembali memunculkan sebuah ide licik lainnya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mendekati Rose. Sejenak ia teringat akan apa akibatnya jika berurusan dengan keluarga Potter/Weasley itu. Takut? Mungkin tidak. Babakbelur? Mungkin saja. Menyerah? Tidak akan pernah.

Demi membuat ayahnya bangga, demi mengalahkan sang gadis berotak jenius itu, Scorpius rela melakukan apa saja. Apa saja.

* * *

><p>Hehehe maaf ya 2 hari kemarin gk bisa post. Ada urusan soalnya :D<p>

Terimakasih ya yang sudah mereview dan kuharap kalian tidak akan bosan mereview ceritaku ini :D

Dan sorry kalau ada typo ataupun fakta yang kurang sesuai sama fakta aslinya. Maklumlah aku kan bukan murid Hogwarts yang mengetahui segala fakta tentang Hogwarts :D

So, review?


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah. Mengingat bahwa 2-3 minggu lagi musim panas akan berakhir, para murid bersemangat untuk berkunjung ke Hogsmeade dan menikmati sisa-sisa musim yang membawa keceriaan ini.

Seperti biasa Rose Weasley telah bangun. Alih-alih memakai jubah Hogwartsnya seperti biasa, ia sekarang sudah siap dengan cardigan coklat mudanya yang dipadupadankan dengan celana jeans hitam panjangnya. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai lepas tanpa kunciran yang biasanya selalu ia pakai saat belajar di kelas maupun perpustakaan.

Teman-teman sekamarnya yang biasanya bangun agak siang pun tampak semangat sekali bangun pagi ini, kecuali Mahoney yang selalu damai dan tenang apapun yang terjadi. Callista dan Lavender asik mendandani diri mereka secantik mungkin sambil berbincang mengenai pasangan kencan mereka hari ini, sedangkan Mahoney hanya mengenakan baju seadanya dan langsung pergi entah ke mana.

Rose keluar dari kamarnya untuk turun dan menemui Al. Kira-kira masih ada waktu sekitar 45 menit sebelum mereka semua serempak berangkat menuju Hogsmeade. Dan sesuai dugaan Rose, Al belum ada di ruang rekreasi itu. Rose memilih untuk menunggu saja dan menikmati suasana ruang rekreasi yang hangat dan cukup tenang.

_Hari ini harus jadi hari yang menyenangkan_, pikir Rose sambil memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p>Ambition<p>

By : RenaKudo-chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Rosie!" panggil seorang perempuan yang memaksa Rose membuka matanya dan kehilangan semua ketenangan yang baru saja dinikmatinya.<p>

"Hey Lily, Rachel," jawab Rose.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya Lily tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi tak masalah," jawab Rose sekenanya.

"Di mana para laki-laki?" tanya Lily lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruang rekreasi.

"Mungkin jam segini mereka baru selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, belum bangun," jawab Rose cuek.

"Enak saja Rose, kau pikir kami ini kebo?" sahut seorang lelaki yang baru saja turun dari tangga kamar anak laki-laki.

"Begitulah, Hugs," jawab Rose. Hugo hanya mendengus pelan. Al yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya memasang tampang aku-tidak-peduli.

"Sudah sudah! Ayo Hugo, kita pergi ke tempat berkumpul! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" pekik Lily senang dan menarik tangan Hugo juga Rachelia untuk berlari mengikutinya, seolah-olah tak mendengar Hugo yang berbicara, "tapi ini masih hampir 1 jam lagi!"

"Kau ingin tunggu di sini atau menyusul mereka?" tanya Al.

"Susul mereka saja. Bosan juga kan kalau di sini tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata Rose. Mereka berdua segera berjalan menyusul Lily, Hugo dan Rachelia sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai jadwal patroli mereka bulan ini.

...

Scorpius baru saja selesai merapikan dirinya dan sekarang sedang melihat dirinya di depan cermin. Konyol rasanya bagi Scorpius, baru kali ini ia sangat peduli pada apa yang dikenakannya hanya untuk kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. _Aku harus membuat Rose terpesona dan terus terpesona_, pikir Scorpius.

Scorpius akhirnya menyudahi acara melihat dirinya di depan cermin tersebut. Ia tidak ingin tampak konyol lebih lama lagi. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Namun hal buruk menimpa Scorpius. Jane Zabini sedang berdiri mantap di depan tangga kamar anak laki-laki sambil tersenyum sumringah melihat Scorpius -orang yang ditunggunya- telah datang.

"Scorpie, kau tampak tampan seperti biasanya!" ujar Jane yang langsung menyambar tubuh Scorpius dan bergelayut manja.

"Um, Jane, lepaskan aku sekarang," kata Scorpius risih. _Sial_, batinnya.

"Mana perempuan yang katanya ada janji denganmu hari ini? Apa kau sudah batalkan demi diriku?" tanya Jane dengan kedipan genit yang makin membuat Scorpius jijik. Tapi untunglah, kebetulan ada seorang perempuan yang baru turun ke ruang rekreasi. Miracle Beaumont.

"Itu baru saja datang!" kata Scorpius dengan pura-pura senang sambil menyambar tangan Miracle. Gadis itu terkejut karena ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Hari ini kita ada janji ingat?" kata Scorpius lagi yang membuat Miracle semakin terkejut. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Scorpius telah menariknya keluar dari ruang rekreasi, meninggalkan Jane yang sudah mengumpat dengan kasar karena usahanya gagal lagi.

"Apa-apaan ini, Scorpius?" tanya Miracle galak.

"Bukan apa-apa, terima kasih sudah menolongku untuk lepas dari cewek itu," kata Scorpius. Miracle tampak langsung mengerti dan melihat bahwa Mahoney telah berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah datang, Mahoney," kata Miracle dingin layaknya seorang tuan putri yang angkuh. Ia segera berjalan dengan angkuhnya dengan Mahoney yang mengikutinya dengan kepala tertunduk. Scorpius tahu, sejak kecil Miracle dan keluarganya sering merendahkan Mahoney, tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_Biarkan sajalah. Toh aku punya urusan sendiri_, pikir Scorpius. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade.

...

Hogsmeade tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Toko pertama yang dikunjungi oleh Albus dan Rose adalah Honeydukes. Di sana mereka bertemu Lily, Hugo dan Rachelia yang tampak senang sekali akhirnya bisa mengunjungi Hogsmeade untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka membeli banyak permen manis dan coklat untuk stok di Hogwarts nanti.

Puas membeli permen, Rose dan Al berpisah lagi dengan 3 anak kelas tiga itu. Mereka berdua berencana menikmati segelas butterbeer di The Three Broomsticks. Namun Al seperti melihat sesuatu dari arah toko pena bulu, membuat Rose penasaran dan ikut melihat ke arah situ.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Al?" tanya Rose penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau pergi duluan saja, aku akan menyusul," kata Al lalu langsung pergi ke toko itu. Sebenarnya Rose ingin mengikuti, namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk pergi ke The Three Broomsticks sendirian.

"Sendirian saja, Weasley?" tanya seseorang. Rose segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang menatapnya. Rose mendengus dan mempercepat langkahnya. Scorpius tentu saja terus mengikutinya.

"Jawab aku, Weasley," kata Scorpius.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," jawab Rose ketus.

"Biasanya kau bersama si Potter," kata Scorpius lagi, masih belum menyerah untuk berbicara dengan Rose.

"Tadinya," ujar Rose. _Kenapa ferret ini terus mengikutiku? Menyebalkan_, umpat Rose dalam hati.

Langkah kaki mereka telah berhasil membawa mereka sampai di depan The Three Broomsticks. Rose segera masuk dan duduk di sebuah meja terdekat. Belanjaannya dari Honeydukes dia taruh begitu saja di kursi sebelahnya. Scorpius tiba-tiba menghilang entah ke mana, membuat Rose lega dan bisa duduk dengan rileks.

Setidaknya begitu sampai Scorpius datang lagi membawa 2 gelas butterbeer untuk mereka.

"Untukmu, gratis," kata Scorpius sambil menaruh segelas butterbeer tepat di hadapan Rose dan segelasnya lagi ia minum sedikit.

"Kau pikir aku semiskin itu sampai tidak bisa membayar segelas butterbeer?" tanya Rose ketus.

"Sudahlah minum saja. Aku tahu kau sangat suka minuman itu, Weasley," ujar Scorpius dengan santai. Rose akhirnya menyesap butterbeer itu. Hanya sedikit.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah diawasi 3 anak berusia 13 tahun dari meja yang agak jauh.

"Apa yang Rose pikirkan sampai-sampai dia berkencan dengan Malfoy di sini?" ujar Hugo ketus.

"Sudahlah, Hugo. Kita juga tidak boleh terlalu mencampuri urusan Rose, apalagi Rose lebih tua dari kita," kata Lily yang tampak berusaha menenangkan Hugo.

"Aku dengar kemarin Rose mendapat surat cinta berbentuk pesawat dari Malfoy?" tanya Rachelia.

"Itu benar. Dan Rose langsung membakar surat itu tanpa ampun," jawab Lily.

"Itu tindakan yang sangat benar menurutku," kata Hugo. Lily memutar bola matanya. Rachelia hanya tertawa kecil dan pelan.

"Aku sering memperhatikan kalian. Menurutku, keluarga kalian itu rame, lucu dan menyenangkan," kata Rachelia seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tidak juga. Cowok-cowok keluarga kami menyebalkan. Apalagi terhadapku. Mentang-mentang aku perempuan paling kecil, aku selalu diperlakukan seperti anak bayi yang rapuh dan rentan," kata Lily dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Tapi kau tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian dan sendirian, Lils. Beda denganku yang hanya anak tunggal," kata Rachelia dengan agak sedih.

"Anggap saja aku ini saudaramu, Rae," kata Lily sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Rachelia. Hugo hanya menonton tingkah kedua teman perempuannya ini. Mereka seperti telah melupakan 2 orang yang sedari tadi mereka awasi.

...

_Al di mana sih?_ batin Rose kesal. Ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sepupu lelakinya tersebut. Setelah menghabiskan segelas butterbeernya, Rose segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari Al di toko pena bulu yang tadi. Scorpius yang semula kaget karena ditinggal begitu saja langsung mengikuti Rose ke arah dia pergi.

"Rose! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Scorpius yang sekarang sudah berjalan menyamai Rose. Rose tetap memandang lurus ke depan, tidak berniat menghiraukan pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa Scorpius baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

Tunggu, nama depan?

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau tidak berhak memanggilku dengan nama depanku!" ujar Rose galak setelah ia tiba-tiba berhenti melangkahkan kakinya secara mendadak.

"Ayolah Rose, memang itu penting?" tanya Scorpius santai.

Rose menatap Scorpius dengan tidak suka, lalu kembali berjalan untuk mencari Al di toko Schrivenshaft's Quill. Benar saja, sepupunya tengah berada di depan toko itu, kelihatan sedang berdebat dengan orang yang disebutnya Princess of Slytherin.

"Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu pada kembarmu sendiri!" ujar Al dengan kesal. Miracle menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku," ia menunjuk dirinya, "dan kembaranku," tukasnya dingin sambil menunjuk Mahoney.

"Sudahlah, Potter. Hentikan. Jangan campuri urusanku dengan Miracle," kata Mahoney lirih dan ketakutan. Ia tidak berani melihat ke arah Miracle.

"Kau seharusnya senang karena aku membela hakmu, Mahoney! Kembarmu ini memperlakukanmu seperti majikan memperlakukan peri rumahnya!" kata Al dengan penuh emosi. Mahoney menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani berbicara lebih banyak.

"Al! Sedang apa kau?" tanya Rose yang segera menghampiri Al bersama Scorpius di belakangnya.

"Bagus kau datang, Weasley. Jauhkan sepupumu dari kami. Dan ajarkan dia untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain," desis Miracle tajam.

"Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama denganmu, Nona Beaumont yang Terhormat. Ayo Mahoney, tinggalkan saja saudaramu yang tak tahu diri ini," tukas Al sambil menarik Mahoney. Namun yang ditarik malah diam di tempat.

"Mahoney?" tanya Al bingung. Mahoney melirik ke arah Miracle yang menatapnya dengan penuh ancaman.

"Aku akan tetap ikut Miracle, Potter," kata Mahoney getir.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Lepas!" kata Mahoney setengah berteriak lalu menyentakkan tangannya sehingga terlepas dari tangan Al. Al memandangnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Lain kali kau seharusnya punya cara yang lebih baik lagi untuk berterima kasih," kata Al tajam dan langsung pergi dengan wajah masam. Rose segera mengikuti Al, sementara Scorpius memutuskan untuk tidak mendekati Rose dulu saat ini. Bisa-bisa ia dikutuk Al kalau berani memperkeruh suasana.

_Usahaku akan dilanjutkan besok saja_, pikir Scorpius.

...

"Al! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Rose. Al diam seribu bahasa.

"Jelaskan padaku, Al!" pinta Rose. Al akhirnya mendengus sebelum menjawab Rose.

"Aku tadi melihat Mahoney sedang dimarahi oleh Miracle. Miracle memperlakukan Mahoney seperti peri rumah! Mahoney harus melayaninya, membawakan barang belanjaannya, dan tidak boleh berbelanja apapun kecuali peralatan sekolah seadanya! Aku kesal dan membelanya, namun seperti yang kau lihat, ia malah lebih memihak Miracle," jelas Al. Rose menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya kita tidak mencampuri urusan keluarga mereka, Al. Dan lagi, mengapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi sangat peduli pada setiap gerak gerik mereka?" tanya Rose penuh selidik.

"Ti-tidak kok," jawab Al seadanya. Ia pun ikut tersadar setelah mendengar perkataan Rose tadi.

_Benar juga, kenapa aku harus repot-repot mengurusi Beaumont bersaudara itu?_

...

Rose duduk dengan Al di hadapan perapian ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Mereka memutuskan untuk rileks sebentar sebelum pergi membersihkan diri ke kamar masing-masing.

"Rose, Mahoney itu orang yang seperti apa?" kata Al membuka suara.

"Tidak terlalu banyak yang aku tahu darinya. Dia misterius, pendiam, juga tak banyak berinteraksi," jawab Rose seadanya. Pikiran mereka berdua memang terlalu lelah untuk merespon yang macam-macam.

Tak lama, ruang rekreasi Gryffindor telah dimasuki oleh 3 murid lain yang masih tampak semangat meski sudah kelelahan.

"Kunjungan pertama yang benar-benar menyenangkan!" kata Lily dengan semangatnya seperti biasa. "Aku tak sabar untuk berkunjung lagi!"

"Tidakkah kau merasa lelah?" tanya Hugo sambil duduk di salah satu sofa terdekat yang bisa diraihnya. Lily dan Rachelia ikut duduk di hadapannya.

"Sedikit," kata Lily dengan senyum cerianya. Rachelia hanya tersenyum geli. Hugo menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa empuk itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya berkunjung ke Hogsmeade untuk yang pertama kalinya?" tanya Rose tanpa beranjak dari bangkunya untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Menyenangkan, seperti yang tadi kau dengar," jawab Lily dengan ceria. Berbarengan dengan masuknya serombongan anak Gryffindor kelas 6 yang sangat dikenal mereka dengan baik.

"Hey James, Fred, Leah, Louis, Roxy, Lucy, Nicho," sapa Lily masih dengan ceria.

"Hai semuanya," sapa Rose, terlalu lelah jika harus menyebutkan nama mereka semua.

"Haiiii," sapa James dengan nada gembira yang ia buat-buat. Rose hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan semua itu.

"Bagaimana kunjungan kalian hari ini? Menyenangkan?" tanya Roxanne. Rombongan itu pun ikut duduk di ruang rekreasi, entah di sofa maupun di dekat jendela, membuat ruang rekreasi semakin penuh dengan anak-anak klan Potter / Weasley dan beberapa sahabatnya.

"Cukup menyenangkan." Meski sebenarnya bagi Rose hari ini tidaklah menyenangkan.

"Menyenangkan karena kau baru saja kencan dengan Malfoy di The Three Broomsticks, begitu?" tandas Hugo tajam.

Mendadak, semua mata yang ada di sana menuju ke arah Rose. Rose seperti terpaku di tempat. _Sial_, batin Rose.

"Jadi saat aku berdebat dengan Beaumont kau malah asyik kencan dengan ferret albino itu?" tanya Al yang tiba-tiba sudah tidak terlihat lelah maupun kesal seperti tadi. Ia malah sedang menatap Rose dengan intens dan berbahaya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak berkencan dengannya-"

"Tapi aku melihat kalian berdua minum butterbeer berduaan di sana, iya kan Rae?" kata Lily dengan polosnya sambil menengok ke arah Rachelia. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Sudah kuduga memang ada yang tidak beres," kata Roxanne.

"Rose! Jangan bilang kau sudah jatuh cinta pada si pucat sialan itu?" tanya James dengan tajam.

"Dia itu Malfoy, Rose! Dia itu ular licik!" ujar Fred dengan nada memaki.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah dengan segala urusan tentang Malfoy dan Rose. Rose, tinggal akui saja sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Lucy.

Orang yang non keluarga seperti Azalea, Nicholas dan Rachelia seperti biasa hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan perdebatan mereka.

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Malfoy!" teriak Rose frustasi. "Aku juga lelah dengan kalian semua yang suka sekali mengurusi urusan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu terlalu dipermasalahkan! Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan!"

Kata-kata Rose tadi membuat semua orang terdiam. Rose berjalan dengan kesal menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan semua sahabat dan sepupunya. Ia langsung mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, dan setelah memakai piyama, ia langsung berbaring di kasur empuknya. Mencoba melupakan semua sikap sepupunya yang berlebihan itu. Mencoba melupakan sikap Scorpius yang membuatnya berang belakangan ini.

Tiba-tiba Rose teringat akan sesuatu. Ia membuka lemari kecil di sebelahnya dan menemukan benda yang ia cari. Kotak musik pemberian Scorpius. Ia membuka kotak musik itu dan benda itu kembali melantunkan melodi yang membuat Rose lebih tenang. Ia memejamkan matanya, merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal merah beludrunya, menikmati setiap nada yang memasuki indra pendengarannya tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia pun tertidur dengan lelapnya.

...

Miracle sedang bersandar di kasur hijau emerald-nya dengan tenang. Meski begitu, pikirannya sama sekali tidak tenang. Ia masih saja terus memikirkan adegan saat sesosok Potter membela 'kembaran'nya dengan aksi yang cukup heroik. Miracle merasa kesal, tentu saja, namun anehnya ada perasaan iri yang menjalari hatinya saat mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang membela Mahoney sedangkan dia tidak.

Jika orang melihat Miracle dan Mahoney, mereka akan langsung bersimpati pada Mahoney dan mencemooh Miracle. Membela Mahoney dan menentang Miracle. Padahal, yang Miracle mau hanyalah ada seseorang yang menganggap Miracle sebagai tuan putri, bukan hanya orangtuanya. Ingin merasa diperhatikan bukan hanya karena nama keluarga yang disandangnya.

Miracle iri pada Mahoney. Meski Miracle tahu, Miracle jauh lebih beruntung daripada anak seperti Mahoney.

* * *

><p>Hehehe gimana? 1 hari dalam 1 chapter hehehe...<p>

Tentang Nicho yang ada di rombongan anak Gryffindor kelas 6 itu bakal diketahui selengkapnya di chapter-chapter berikutnya, entah chapter berapa :D Dan Rae itu panggilan Lily buat Rachelia (yang dibaca Rae-chel-li-ya) biar singkat gitu manggilnya :D

So, review?


	6. Chapter 6

Mahoney masuk ke kamarnya tanpa suara. Ternyata di sana hanya ada Rose yang tertidur dengan sebuah kotak musik di sebelahnya yang melantunkan lagu lambat. Callista dan Lavender nampaknya belum puas bersenang-senang entah di mana.

Jika melihat Rose, ia jadi teringat lagi pada sosok lelaki berambut hitam berantakan yang merupakan sepupu terdekat Rose. Albus Potter namanya. Orang yang telah berusaha menyelamatkannya tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya tingkahnya tadi malah membuatnya semakin terjerat masalah.

Bagaimana kalau Miracle mengadu? Hidup Mahoney bisa lebih menderita dari ini.

Mahoney menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran buruk yang tadi menguasai pikirannya. Ia harus mulai merangkai kata-kata yang bagus untuk meminta maaf pada Miracle.

Dan mungkin, menghindari Albus Potter yang ingin menyelamatkannya untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

><p>Ambition<p>

By : RenaKudo-chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Minggu pagi yang cerah ini terasa seimbang dengan kelas-kelas yang akan Rose hadiri hari ini. Rose hari ini punya jadwal kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam bersama Professor Devinson yang kocak dan seru, lalu disusul kelas Arithmancy pada siang hari dilanjutkan dengan kelas Mantra pada sore menjelang malam. Setelah itu Rose bisa bebas membaca buku di perpustakaan dan mengerjakan esai-esainya yang rata-rata baru akan dikumpulkan 1 minggu lagi.<p>

"Hey Rose," sapa Al di meja Gryffindor saat sarapan pagi.

"Hey," jawab Rose seadanya. Al mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rose.

"Maaf tentang yang tadi malam," kata Al pelan. Rose hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Yah aku mengerti. Inilah resiko punya banyak sepupu yang protektif," kata Rose pasrah.

"Tidak, sungguh, aku minta maaf atas nama seluruh orang yang terlibat tadi malam, karena sudah membuatmu marah," kata Al lagi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Rose sambil tersenyum. "Aku mulai mengerti kalian semua melakukan ini karena sayang padaku bukan?" kata Rose lagi dengan percaya diri.

"Terserah apa pendapatmu," kata Al malas. Rose hanya bisa terkekeh.

Di meja Slytherin, seperti biasa Scorpius sudah memandangi Rose sedari tadi. Kemarin ia telah mempersiapkan rencana-rencana lain untuk mendapatkan hati Rose, meski belum yakin Rose akan cepat ditaklukan hanya karena triknya yang satu ini.

Tapi menurutnya, ia harus tetap mencoba berbagai cara. Semua ini pasti butuh proses yang tidak sebentar. Lagipula, hal baik selalu datang pada orang yang mau menunggu, bukan?

"Scorp, belakangan ini kau aneh," ujar Jeremy yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Scorpius, meski sebenarnya Scorpius sudah tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud sepupunya itu.

"Kau seperti selalu mencari-cari perhatian si gadis Weasley itu. Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya?" ujar Jeremy lagi dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Yah, nanti kau akan lihat, mate. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apapun," jawab Scorpius misterius tidak lupa seringai khas Malfoy-nya.

"Apapun itu, kuharap itu bukan hal buruk. Kau tahu, tidak mudah berurusan dengan keluarga Weasley. Beberapa hari yang lalu kau dihajar mereka, bukan?"

"Aku tahu, Jeremy. Aku sudah 15 tahun dan bisa menentukan apa yang harus atau tidak harus kulakukan," kata Scorpius percaya diri.

...

"Patronus adalah pelindung tak bersubstansi yang berbentuk hewan dan diciptakan oleh sebuah mantra yaitu Mantra Patronus, ini merupakan salah satu cara untuk mempertahankan diri dari dementor dan beberapa makhluk mistis lainnya. Dalam penggunaannya, mantra ini membutuhkan tongkat, konsentrasi yang kuat pada memori bahagia, dan mantra "Expecto Patronum"," jelas sang Professor di kelasnya pagi ini kepada anak-anak Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw kelas 5.

"Patronus memang bukan mantra yang mudah, jadi meski baru muncul sebagai bentuk tameng keperakan saja sudah cukup bagus. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ada dari kalian yang bisa memproduksi patronus dengan bentuk hewan sempurna," jelas sang Professor lagi dengan tersenyum.

"Baik, sekarang kita bisa mulai mempraktikannya," ujar Professor Devinson ceria. "Mulai dari saya. Expecto Patronum!"

Dan keluarlah cahaya keperakan yang membentuk hewan burung merpati. Ia bergerak ke sana ke mari membuat hampir seluruh siswa-siswi di dalam kelas itu takjub.

"Ayo, sekarang giliran kalian!"

Mereka semua langsung mengacungkan tongkat mereka dan berusaha mengingat hal-hal yang bahagia sambil mengucapkan mantra expecto patronum yang baru saja tadi diajarkan. Tidak lama, cahaya biru keperakan telah muncul di mana-mana.

"Bagus sekali, Isla! 10 poin untuk Ravenclaw," puji Professor Devinson saat patronus seorang prefek Ravenclaw bernama Isla Winternell telah berhasil membentuk hewan utuh.

"Teruslah mencoba, Rick!" ujar sang professor kepada Rick Thomas yang masih mengeluarkan bentuk asap keperakan.

Rose juga masih mencoba, ia menggali segala kenangan positifnya dan memilih yang mana yang cukup kuat untuk membuat sebuah patronus yang sempurna. Kenangan saat mendapat surat Hogwarts? Menyenangkan, namun bukan sebuah kejutan karena Rose sudah memprediksinya. Kenangan saat mendapat peringkat pertama? Menyenangkan, tetapi sudah biasa.

Kenangan saat bertemu si pirang pucat pertama kali?

Jujur, itu malah membuat Rose kesal. Tetapi, Rose tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Scorpius, ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak dari seorang yang menurut ayah Rose sangat menyebalkan ternyata bisa sangat tampan bahkan di umurnya yang masih 11 tahun waktu itu.

Astaga, apa yang telah kupikirkan? Fokus, Rose! teriak Rose dalam hatinya.

Tapi menurut Rose, apa salahnya jika ia mencoba?

"Expecto Patronum!"

Dan kemudian, akhirnya muncul juga.

Patronus Rose yang benar-benar telah terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Namun Rose sangat tidak menyukai bentuk ini.

"Seekor ferret?" Al berkata dengan heran saat melihat bentuk patronus Rose. Rose langsung melenyapkan patronus itu dan memasang wajah muram.

"Patronus yang sempurna, Rose! 10 poin untuk Gryffindor," puji Professor Devinson lalu langsung pergi untuk melihat perkembangan siswa lainnya.

"Terima kasih, professor," ujar Al sopan sebelum professor itu pergi.

"Rose, tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu pada seorang professor, apalagi dia professor favoritmu," tandas Al pada Rose yang masih muram, kentara sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Rose bersikap seperti itu.

"Rose? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Al memastikan, tampak ia mulai sedikit khawatir.

"Aku? Ha-ha-ha. Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang berhalusinasi karena tadi aku melihat patronusku berbentuk mahluk semacam ferret. Itu tidak mungkin benar-benar terjadi, bukan?" tukas Rose sarkastik. Al hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Bentuk patronusku juga memalukan, coba tengok ini," ujar Al sebelum melafal mantra, "Expecto Patronum!"

"Al, itu tidak memalukan, itu hanya seekor rusa," kata Rose malas sambil melihat patronus Al yang berjalan ke sana ke mari sebelum lenyap.

"Memang itu rusa, tetapi rusa betina! Aku yang seorang lelaki mempunyai patronus berbentuk hewan betina! James akan mentertawaiku habis-habisan," kata Al pasrah. Rose merangkul pundak Al dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Begini, aku akan menawarkan kesepakatan denganmu," ujar Rose lalu menarik tangannya dari pundak Al dan berdiri menghadap sepupunya itu.

"Jika kau tidak beritahu orang lain apa bentuk patronusku, maka aku pun tidak akan memberi tahu orang lain apa patronusmu. Bagaimana?" kata Rose dengan senang, seakan-akan baru menyelesaikan sebuah persoalan pelik.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau ternyata salah satu dari kita keceplosan?" tanya Al ragu.

"Hm, yah artinya orang-orang akan tahu bentuk patronus kita berdua. Maka dari itu jangan sampai keceplosan! Ayolah, ini ide bagus! Deal?" tanya Rose lalu menyodorkan tangannya meminta Al menjabat tangannya.

"Baiklaaah," kata Al lalu menjabat tangan Rose.

…

"Sehabis ini kau mau ke mana? Mengingat bahwa pasti kau tidak punya kelas sekarang ini karena aku juga tidak," kata Rose pada Al saat kelas PTIH berakhir.

"Entahlah, seperti yang kau bilang, aku memang tidak ada kelas sehabis ini."

"Bagaimana kalau ke danau hitam? Ke tempat biasa kita duduk-duduk? Kita bisa ajak Lily dan Hugo juga! Kalau mereka tidak punya kelas sih," ujar Rose.

"Ide bagus. Ayo ke ruang rekreasi, mungkin mereka ada di sana," ujar Albus. Mereka segera berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Oh ya, Rose. Tadi saat memproduksi patronus, kenangan apa yang kau pilih?" tanya Al tiba-tiba.

"Uh, um, janji tidak bilang siapa-siapa?" tanya Rose balik.

"Kau selalu bisa mempercayaiku," ujar Al.

"Baiklah. Aku sebenarnya memilih kenangan yang buruk, namun anehnya berhasil," ujar Rose sambil berjalan.

"Dan kenangan apakah itu?" tanya Al penasaran.

"Waktu pertama kita bertemu si pirang pucat itu," jawab Rose sebal. Al hanya mengerutkan keningnya sesaat.

"Mungkin sebenarnya itu kenangan yang menyenangkan bagimu, hanya saja kau menyangkalnya," kata Al memberi kesimpulan. Rose tampak sama sekali tidak menyetujui kesimpulan yang baru saja dibuat Al.

"Tidak mungkin, Al. Bertemu dengan Malfoy sangatlah tidak menyenangkan," bantah Rose.

"Maksudmu saat pertama kali kau bertemu Malfoy itu pada saat Uncle Ron menunjukkannya padamu atau saat kita di kereta?" tanya Al.

"Saat di kereta. Kau ingat kan? Saat wanita penjual makanan dari troli itu mendatangi kompartemen kita," ujar Rose sambil mengingat sejenak apa yang baru saja dikenangnya tadi di kelas PTIH.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_"Apapun dari troli!" Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sepertinya sedang berjalan mendekat ke kompartemen Rose, Albus, James, dan 2 perempuan lain yang suka mengikik._

_"James, kau yakin tidak ingin ke kompartemenmu di belakang bersama teman-teman jahilmu itu? Kami baik-baik saja di sini, James. Tidak usah menemani kami seakan-akan kami anak 5 tahun yang bisa tersesat kapan saja," ujar Rose kesal. James hanya nyengir lebar, membuat 2 perempuan yang lain itu mengikik tidak jelas._

_"Rosie Rosie Rose Weasleeey, sudah tugasku sebagai kakak dan sepupu yang baik untuk menjaga kalian berdua agar aman dari serangan senior-senior mengerikan yang ada di kereta ini,"kata James dengan intonasi yang biasa disebut 'lebay'._

_"Sayangnya menurut kami kaulah senior mengerikan itu, James," ujar Al malas, malas karena James masih saja duduk di situ dan mengganggu mereka berdua._

_"Uuuu, perkataan yang menyeramkan dari seorang calon Slytherin," kata James dengan nada meledek._

_"Aku tidak akan masuk Slytherin!" bantah Albus._

_"Oh ya, adikku yang ambisius?" tanya James dengan suara menyebalkan._

_"Lihat saja nanti," kata Albus dengan nada menantang. Tidak lama troli telah sampai tepat di depan pintu kompartemen mereka. Rose segera membuka pintu kompartemennya._

_"Sesuatu dari troli, dear?" tanya wanita itu. Lalu mata Rose sibuk mencari permen yang diincarnya sejak minggu lalu. Permen yang sudah ia rencanakan akan ia beli dan makan hari ini._

_"Aku mencari- ah! Ketemu!" kata Rose senang, hendak mengambil permen itu._

_Namun sialnya, permen itu tiba-tiba diambil oleh seseorang dengan sangat cepat._

_"Hey! Itu permenku!" ujar Rose sebal, lalu melihat sosok yang telah merebut permennya tadi._

_Bagus sekali, dia anak berambut pirang yang tadi baru saja diperkenalkan oleh ayah Rose sebagai Scorpius Malfoy._

_"Maaf, siapa cepat, dia dapat," ujar bocah itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun._

_"Tetapi aku lebih cepat melihatnya daripada kau! Kembalikan!" kata Rose sambil mencoba merebut permen itu dari tangan si bocah pirang. Namun dengan sigap Scorpius menggerakan permennya ke sana ke mari menjauhi tangan Rose._

_"Baiklah, akan kuberikan padamu. Nih," kata Scorpius lalu menyerahkan permen itu ke tangan Rose. Rose menerimanya dengan tidak percaya. _Begitu saja?_ batin Rose, meski permennya ia terima juga. Scorpius lalu mengambil beberapa coklat kodok dan membayarnya dengan cepat._

_"Itu sekalian untuk membayar permennya," kata Scorpius sebelum mengambil kembaliannya dan berlalu pergi._

_"Bukankah itu Scorpius Malfoy?" tanya Al yang sudah berdiri dan mengambil beberapa manisan dari troli, begitu juga James._

_"Oh, jadi itu si pirang Malfoy? Aku dan teman-temanku sudah menunggu setahun penuh untuk menjahilinya," ujar James dengan matanya yang berkilat dengan jahil._

_Rose tidak peduli dengan komentar Al maupun James. Yang penting, permen Bloody Cherry yang ia idam-idamkan sudah ada di genggaman tangannya._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Waktu dia memberimu permen Bloody Cherry itu? Mungkin kenanganmu bukanlah saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tetapi saat kau mendapatkan permen itu untuk yang pertama kalinya," ujar Albus kembali memberikan kesimpulan, namun yang kali ini disetujui oleh Rose.

"Kau benar! Tetapi tetap saja bentuk patronusnya seekor ferret," kata Rose lalu mendengus pelan.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kita sudah sampai," ujar Al tepat setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Sopranalto."

"Silakan masuk, dear," ujar sang nyonya di dalam lukisan. Rose dan Al masuk ke ruang rekreasi dan langsung menemukan Lily dan Hugo yang sedang bermain catur penyihir dengan Rachel sebagai penontonnya.

"Hey Rose! Hey Al!" sapa Lily saat melihat sepupu dan kakaknya masuk dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hey Lils, Hugs, Rae," sapa Rose ramah.

"Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Lily, untuk sesaat ia melupakan tentang catur yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Ingin mengajak kalian ke danau hitam, bagaimana?" ajak Rose to the point.

"Okay! Hugs, kita lanjutkan mainnya di danau saja ya! Ayo cepat bereskan caturnya!" kata Lily dengan entengnya. Hugo hanya menggerutu sebal.

"Akan lebih cepat kalau kau ikut membereskannya," ujar Hugo lalu memungut pion catur satu-satu untuk disusun rapi di dalam kotak catur itu.

"Iya iya," kata Lily lalu membantu Hugo. Sesaat kemudian, semuanya telah beres dan mereka berjalan menuju danau.

Tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikuti pergerakan Rose dan Albus sampai di ruang rekreasi. Seringaian muncul di wajahnya, dan ia tampak siap untuk melakukan trik berikutnya.

…

Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah Rose, memberikan sensasi nyaman dan tenang yang sanggup membuat siapapun merasa damai di sini. Memang pergi ke Danau Hitam untuk bersantai sebentar bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Ia dan Albus duduk bersebelahan menghadap danau, sekaligus membelakangi Lily, Hugo dan Rachelia yang sedang mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Tak jarang Rose bisa melihat cumi-cumi raksasa yang tampak di permukaan lalu menghilang lagi ke dasar danau.

"Hal-hal seperti ini membuatku bersyukur aku masih tinggal di Hogwarts," kata Rose.

"Waktu kita tinggal 3 tahun lagi," balas Albus.

"Yup. Benar-benar tak terasa ya. Dulu kita sangat mengidam-idamkan untuk pergi ke Hogwarts. Sekarang kita sudah kelas 5 dan akan menghadapi OWL."

"Betul sekali."

Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Hey! Jangan melamun dong," ujar Lily pada Rose dan Al seraya menepuk bahu mereka berdua. Rose dan Al tersentak kaget.

"Merlin, Lily," ujar Al sedikit kesal.

"Tidak ada cara yang lebih bagus untuk menyadarkan kami?" tanya Rose yang juga sebal. Lily hanya terkekeh tak berdosa.

"Kalian memikirkan apa sih?" tanya Lily penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Rose disertai anggukan Albus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kalian sudah seperti tiga sekawan ya. Ke mana-mana selalu bersama," kata Rose mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Begitulah. Rachel teman yang baik," kata Lily ceria. Rose hanya tersenyum senang.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi teman-teman kalian saat menyadari kedekatan kalian bertiga?" tanya Rose.

"Yah perlahan omongan mereka yang aneh-aneh tentang Rachelia menghilang begitu saja. Rachel sudah dikenal sebagai teman kami dan tidak menyendiri lagi," jawab Lily. Rose hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ku dengar di angkatanmu ada juga kan gadis sepertiku? Dulu aku dan dia selalu menyendiri di pojok perpustakaan, tetapi karena dia kakak kelasku jadi aku tidak berani mengajaknya bicara," kata Rachelia pada Rose.

"Hm, apa mungkin dia Mahoney Beaumont?" tebak Rose sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Oh, gadis berambut merah yang sering bersama anak Slytherin yang berambut hitam itu kan? Bukankah dia sekamar denganmu, Rose?" tanya Lily.

"Ya, benar sekali," jawab Rose.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal dia kelihatan cantik," ujar Lily.

"Benar," celetuk Albus. Dan dengan spontan mereka semua menatap ke arah Albus. Al segera sadar dan tampak sedikit salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Aula Besar sekarang? Sebentar lagi makan siang akan disajikan. Aku tidak mau menu favoritku diambil oleh James," ujar Albus lalu langsung menarik tangan Rose dan berjalan menuju kastil. Lily, Hugo dan Rachel segera mengikuti mereka berdua.

…

"James, kapan jadwal pertandingan pertama kita tahun ini?" tanya Fred sambil memakan makan siangnya.

"Tanggal 8 bulan depan," jawab James seadanya.

"Dan kapan kita akan berlatih?" tanya Roxanne yang merupakan seorang beater bersama kembarannya.

"Mungkin 2 minggu sebelum pertandingan. Kita pertama akan melawan Ravenclaw, jadi kita tidak perlu berebut tempat latihan seperti saat kita akan bertanding melawan Slytherin," jawab James lagi.

"Baguslah," kata Leah.

"Aku duluan ya. Ada kelas Arithmancy," kata Rose lalu meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa dia mau mengambil kelas aneh itu," kata James.

"Hey! Arithmancy tidak begitu buruk," bantah Hugo disertai anggukan kepala dari Lily. James hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kita tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran orang jenius," kata Louis pasrah.

…

Rose sedang duduk di kelas Arithmancy sambil menaruh beberapa hal di atas mejanya yang mungkin berguna saat kelas dimulai nanti. Masih ada waktu 10 menit lagi sebelum kelas benar-benar mulai, maka Rose memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membacanya.

"Selamat siang murid-murid," sapa Professor Vector saat masuk ke kelasnya. Rose segera menaruh bukunya di dalam tas dan terkejut melihat siapa yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Malfoy?!" tanya Rose tidak percaya.

"Ssst, pelajaran sudah dimulai," jawab Scorpius dengan matanya yang masih memandang ke depan, juga dengan sebuah telunjuk di bibirnya yang mengisyaratkan pada Rose untuk diam.

Rose mendengus pelan, tetapi tetap mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh pada apa yang diajarkan Professor Vector hari ini. Tidak menyadari bahwa saat ia terfokus pada papan tulis di depan kelas, Scorpius menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam tas miliknya.

* * *

><p>Hai hai maaf ya lama banget updatenya! Karena udah masuk sekolah author jadi jarang ada waktu buat nulis .-. Jadi bisa dibilang fic ini semi-hiatus, maaf ya semuanya...<p>

Tapi kalau ada waktu pasti author tulis kelanjutannya kok! Dan fic ini TIDAK DISCONTINUED ;)

So, review?


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Rose!" sapa Al yang baru masuk ke kelas Mantra lalu langsung duduk di sebelah Rose. "Bagaimana kelas Arithmancy tadi?"

"Tidak begitu menyenangkan, si pucat Malfoy itu tiba-tiba saja tadi duduk di sebelahku," jawab Rose sedikit kesal.

"Paling tidak sekarang kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Kita sekelas dengan Hufflepuff kali ini," kata Al.

Rose hanya tersenyum tanda setuju. Ia segera menyusun perkamen, buku dan alat tulisnya di atas meja seakan menandakan ia sangat siap menerima pelajaran baru. Tetapi kemudian ia menemukan sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ada di tasnya. Penasaran, Rose segera mengambil benda itu dan menatapnya dengan heran.

"Permen Bloody Cherry?"

* * *

><p>Ambition<p>

By : RenaKudo-chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa permen ini ada di dalam tasku," ujar Rose sambil terus memperhatikan permen itu seperti seorang detektif sedang menganalisis barang bukti.<p>

"Itu permen kesukaanmu kan, Rose? Mungkin kau lupa ada menaruh permen itu tadi pagi di tasmu," ujar Al.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa apa yang kumasukkan ke dalam tasku pagi ini, Al. Ini terlalu aneh untuk disebut sebagai kebetulan. Kita baru membicarakan permen ini tadi siang dan sekarang permen ini muncul begitu saja di tasku," ujar Rose lalu menatap ke arah Albus. Dahinya mengernyit curiga.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau yang menyelipkan permen ini ke tasku?" tanya Rose kepada Al dengan nada seperti menginterogasi seorang tersangka.

"Tidak," jawab Al dengan santainya. Rose memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Rose masih penasaran.

"Lily? Hugo? Rachel? Siapapun yang duduk di dekatmu hari ini?" ujar Al berusaha membantu. Lalu seberkas pengetahuan mendadak muncul di otak Rose.

"Ah! Pasti Malfoy!" ujar Rose jengkel. "Pasti dia mendengar pembicaraan kita tadi siang. Dia sengaja duduk di sebelahku untuk menyelipkan permen ini ke dalam tasku dengan maksud untuk mengejekku! Dasar Malfoy!" ucap Rose meledak-ledak. Al hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu Rose pelan.

"Sabar, Rose. Lagipula itu permen favoritmu, bukan? Coba kau makan. Mungkin kau jadi bisa lebih tenang setelahnya," ujar Al, lagi-lagi hanya bisa menenangkan Rose bila sepupunya itu sedang emosi. Menghela nafasnya, Rose mulai membuka bungkus permen itu untuk memakannya, namun terhenti sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau ada amortentia di dalam permen ini?" tanya Rose curiga. Kali ini Al yang memutar bola matanya.

"Tenang saja Rose, kau tidak berpikir Malfoy begitu mencintaimu sampai putus asa dan memberi amortentia padamu, bukan?" tanya Al setengah memastikan setengah geli.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Rose jengkel. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung memasukkan permen sebesar bola gundu itu ke dalam mulutnya melalui jari jempol dan telunjuknya. Saat permen itu menyentuh lidah Rose, Rose mulai merasakan sensasi meleleh dari permen itu, hal yang sangat Rose sukai dari permen Bloody Cherry.

"Apa permen itu sudah mulai 'bleeding'?" tanya Al saat melihat Rose mulai menikmati permen yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Yup. Benar-benar 'bloody cherry'," ujar Rose senang. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Cherry Everson, wanita berusia 30 tahun yang menciptakan permen rasa cherry yang nikmat ini. Permen ini memang kelihatan seperti permen pada umumnya dengan rasa ceri, tetapi saat permen itu menyentuh lidah maka permen itu akan meleleh perlahan-lahan seperti lava di choco lava cake. Dan itu juga alasan mengapa permen ini diberi nama Bloody Cherry.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ujar Rose tiba-tiba yang membuat Al sedikit berjengit karena kaget.

"Kalau Malfoy mendengar pembicaraan kita tadi siang tentang permen ini, artinya Malfoy juga dengar kalau patronusku berbentuk ferret?"

"Um, sepertinya begitu," jawab Al ragu-ragu.

"Arrghh!" keluh Rose frustasi.

…

Malam ini merupakan jadwal pertama kalinya Albus Potter berpatroli. Tetapi partner pertamanya dalam patroli ini adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat tidak ia sukai.

Yah, siapa lagi prefek perempuan yang menyebalkan baginya kalau bukan Miracle Beaumont?

"Kuharap malam ini aku bisa menangkap salah satu dari sepupu-sepupu onarmu itu, Potter" tukas Miracle sinis. Al hanya mendelik ke arah partner di sebelahnya itu dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau tidak mengganggu Mahoney lagi, kan?" tanya Miracle dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Albus singkat.

"Itu urusanku, Potter," bantah Miracle.

"Mengapa kau sangat menyebalkan?" tanya Albus kesal.

"Kau yang mulai duluan, Potter. 4 tahun sebelum ini kau tidak pernah mencampuri urusanku dan Mahoney. Lalu entah mengapa tiba-tiba kau datang begitu saja dan sok jagoan membela Mahoney," ujar Miracle jengkel. Al hanya menghela nafas tanda menyerah. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan seorang wanita.

Jadi malam patroli itu mereka habiskan dengan saling diam-diaman satu sama lain dan hanya bicara jika mendapati siswa/siswi yang melanggar jam malam hari itu.

…

Scorpius sedang duduk di meja asrama Slytherin saat jam makan siang keesokan harinya. Barusan ia mengikuti kelas PTIH bersama anak-anak Hufflepuff -yang mana sangat mudah dikerjai oleh anak-anak Slytherin- dan telah berhasil memproduksi patronusnya sendiri.

Tetapi menurutnya bentuk patronusnya sungguh memalukan. Bahkan Scorpius belum tentu berani memproduksinya kembali.

Ingin tahu apa bentuknya?

Seekor musang. Weasel. Binatang yang identik sekali dengan keluarga Weasley.

"Apapun asal jangan musang!" ujar Scorpius jengkel.

"Uh, itu daging domba, mate. Bukan daging musang," ujar Jeremy.

"Bukan makanannya, bodoh," gerutu Scorpius. Jeremy hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memulai makan siangnya.

Alih-alih menancapkan garpunya pada sepotong daging domba di atas piringnya yang sudah pasti terasa lezat, Scorpius melayangkan pandangannya ke arah meja Gryffindor. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan sesosok Rose Weasley yang sedang bercengkrama dengan sepupu-sepupunya di meja itu. Keluarga mereka memang dikenal sebagai keluarga yang paling berisik saat makan, ditambah beberapa rekan mereka dari yang non-keluarga.

Scorpius kembali teringat akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya kemarin siang. Tentang Rose yang mempunyai patronus berbentuk ferret -ciri khas Malfoy- dan membandingkannya dengan dirinya sendiri, Scorpius, yang mempunyai patronus berbentuk weasel -ciri khas Weasley-.

Scorpius mulai berpikir, apakah ini pertanda mereka berjodoh?

_Tidak tidak tidak!_ bantah Scorpius dalam hati. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap gadis berambut merah jahe itu.

_Rose Weasley… Aku harus segera mendapatkanmu._

…

_Malfoy benar-benar aneh tahun ini! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya?_

"Rose?"

_Apa dia benar-benar terbentur saat menaiki kereta? Tetapi mengapa aku harus kena imbasnya?_

"Rose?!"

_Mungkin aku harus bicara dengannya. Menjauhinya tidak akan membuatku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

"Rose!" panggil sebuah suara dengan kencang. Rose segera terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Lily, aku tidak tuli," kata Rose kesal.

"Oh ya? Aku 3 kali memanggilmu dan kau baru menjawabnya sekarang!" ujar Lily jengkel.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Rose?" tanya Hugo pada kakak perempuannya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Rose, bohong tentunya.

"Kau bohong, Rose. Kita tinggal bersama sejak aku lahir, kau tidak bisa membohongiku," tukas Hugo.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Rose yang mengurus masalahnya sendiri. Dia sudah 15 tahun," ujar Al. Rose melayangkan tatapan terima kasihnya kepada sepupu favoritnya itu.

Yah, sebenarnya Hugo memang benar. Rose sedang dalam masalah -atau setidaknya begitu pendapat Rose- karena 1 minggu ini Rose selalu mendapat permen Bloody Cherry di tasnya entah kapan dan di mana. Dan tanpa menginterogasi seluruh murid Hogwarts dengan veritaserum, Rose sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

Pasti si idiot Malfoy.

Meski sebenarnya Malfoy tidak idiot, sih.

_Sial sial sial! _batin Rose kesal. Mulai sekarang, mungkin tiada hari dalam hidup Rose tanpa memikirkan sosok putih pucat bagaikan mayat itu.

…

Rose sedang mengecek jadwal patrolinya untuk melihat kapan ia akan kembali berpatroli dengan Malfoy. Sekarang dia tidak akan meminta siapapun untuk menggantikannya, karena ia sangat perlu berbicara dengan Malfoy tanpa gangguan dari keluarganya dan sebagainya.

_Ah, ketemu! _batin Rose gembira. 15 September, berarti 3 malam lagi dari sekarang.

_Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini,_ batin Rose lalu menaruh kembali perkamen itu di laci mejanya.

Setelah itu, Rose langsung duduk di kasurnya dan mengambil sebuah buku yang belum selesai dibacanya. Buku itu diberikan oleh ibunya sehari sebelum hari pertama tahun ajaran. Isinya berkenaan dengan undang-undang dan peraturan dunia sihir, yang mana sangat difavoritkan oleh Rose karena Rose sangat ingin masuk ke Kementrian Sihir lulus Hogwarts nanti. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan cekikikan dari Callista dan Lavender yang sepertinya sedang bergosip ria.

Dan Rose baru menyadari ada yang hilang dari kamarnya.

Salah satu penghuni kamar itu, Mahoney Beaumont.

Rose awalnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan gadis ini. Namun melihat tingkah Al yang sepertinya sedang sangat suka mencampuri urusan si kembar Beaumont, mau tak mau Rose juga jadi ikut memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Mahoney si penyendiri itu.

Menurut apa yang diketahui Rose, keluarga Beaumont adalah keluarga berdarah murni yang kaya raya mirip seperti keluarga Malfoy, hanya saja keluarga Malfoy lebih terkenal dari keluarga Beaumont yang rata-rata anggota keluarganya sangat pendiam -bukti nyatanya bisa dilihat dari sikap Miracle dan Mahoney-.

Tapi lama kelamaan Rose juga jadi ikut heran, Mahoney sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Miracle. Memang sih, ada kembar yang tidak identik. Contohnya Fred dan Roxanne, warna rambut mereka berbeda, tetapi warna matanya sama. Sedangkan Mahoney dan Miracle tidak mirip sedikitpun.

Apa, jangan-jangan?

_Ah, tidak mungkin,_ batin Rose sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dan, apakah ia baru saja kembali menyebut-nyebut nama Malfoy dalam pikirannya?

_Arghh!_ keluh Rose masih dalam batinnya. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca buku tebal yang baru dibacanya setengah dengan fokus.

…

7 serangkai dari Gryffindor -James, Fred, Louis, Nicholas, Roxanne, Lucy, dan Azalea- sedang berjalan-jalan keliling Hogwarts di Senin siang yang agak dingin ini. Tentu saja agak dingin, karena sekitar 2 minggu lagi musim salju akan segera tiba.

"Apa menurut kalian benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa di antara Rose dan Malfoy?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, Rose sudah remaja. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri," ujar Louis bijak.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Louis. Keluarga kita, Potter dan Weasley, terlahir untuk peduli satu sama lain," ujar James yang berjalan paling depan di antara mereka bersama Fred.

"Iya peduli, bukannya mencampuri urusan satu sama lain," ujar Roxanne.

"Hey, lihat! Ada yang sedang berlatih di lapangan Quidditch!" ujar Nicholas tiba-tiba. Sontak 7 kepala itu langsung melihat ke arah lapangan yang dimaksud Nicholas.

"Mereka latihan cepat sekali! Pertandingan pertama kan masih sekitar 1 bulan lagi," komen Azalea.

Didorong rasa penasaran, mereka bertujuh langsung berlari ke arah lapangan Quidditch dan mendapati bahwa tim Ravenclaw-lah yang sedang berlatih di situ. Acara latihan mereka langsung berhenti begitu melihat ada 7 anak dari Gryffindor sedang berdiri memandang mereka dari kursi penonton, ditambah lagi 5 orang diantaranya merupakan tim inti Gryffindor.

"Tidak boleh ada anak dari asrama lain yang mengintip acara latihan kami, apalagi jika mereka pemain Quidditch," ujar sang kapten Ravenclaw ketus saat tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Kau kapten baru ya?" tanya James, memandang tidak yakin pada perempuan Ravenclaw yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab si kapten, masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Santai, babe. Pertandingan masih sebulan lagi dan timmu sudah latihan?" ujar Fred tak percaya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat takut menghadapi Gryffindor," celetuk Azalea. Sang kapten mendengus.

"Aku tidak takut dengan singa-singa idiot macam kalian! Tahun ini tahun pertamaku menjadi kapten dan aku pastikan aku akan mendapat piala Quidditch tahun ini juga!"

"Uuuuuu," ujar Fred dan Nicholas pura-pura ketakutan. James hanya menyeringai.

"Tidak percaya? Baiklah, kita taruhan! Kalau timku tidak berhasil mengalahkan tim kalian nanti, aku akan turuti 1 permintaan dari salah satu anggota tim Gryffindor. Jika timku memang menang -meski sudah pasti- maka salah satu dari kalianlah yang harus menuruti perintahku," ujar sang kapten cepat.

"Baiklah," jawab James tanpa ragu sedikitpun dan menjabat tangan si kapten.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Lucy.

"Merry Hwang," jawab gadis itu mantap.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Hwang!" ujar James percaya diri dan mereka bertujuh berjalan meninggalkan kursi penonton lapangan Quidditch.

"Oh ya, kapten baru, perlu kau ketahui bahwa biasanya tidak ada tim yang latihan 1 bulan sebelum pertandingan! Itu tanda bahwa kalian lemah!" teriak James saat Merry sudah terbang menjauh dari mereka. Merry mendengus mendengarnya. 7 serangkai itu tertawa-tawa dan benar-benar meninggalkan lapangan Quidditch.

…

Scorpius menghela nafasnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan memulai patrolinya bersama Rose, namun Scorpius tak yakin Rose-lah yang akan menemaninya patroli malam ini. Beberapa minggu yang lalu saja tiba-tiba si prefek Gryffindor kelas 6 itu yang menemani Scorpius patroli. Padahal Scorpius sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin.

Melirik jam di ruang rekreasi, Scorpius dengan berat melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Slytherin menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

_Sial, kenapa jarak dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin ke Gryffindor sangat jauh? _umpat Scorpius dalam hati.

Namun bagus juga kalau jaraknya jauh. Bayangkan bila jaraknya dekat, bisa-bisa mereka bertengkar dan saling menghancurkan ruang rekreasi lawannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Scorpius bergidik. Namun tetap saja jauhnya jarak tersebut membuat Scorpius lelah sebelum benar-benar memulai patrolinya. _Kenapa setiap patroli prefek laki-lakilah yang harus menjemput si prefek perempuan?_

Setelah sampai, Scorpius sedikit terkejut melihat Rose-lah yang sedang menunggunya di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Terlambat 1 menit 16 detik. Bagus sekali, Tuan Malfoy," sindir Rose.

"Tidak menyuruh si Peters menggantikanmu lagi?" tanya Scorpius ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu. Ayo cepat kita mulai patrolinya. Makin cepat makin baik," ujar Rose lalu langsung berjalan tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Scorpius refleks mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau cantik, Rose," puji Scorpius. Tentu saja ini hanyalah salah satu dari triknya untuk mendapatkan hati Rose Weasley.

"Omong kosong," tanggap Rose. Rose segera ingat tujuannya mau berlama-lama berduaan bersama si Malfoy yang menyebalkan ini.

"Malfoy, apa kepalamu terbentur saat menaiki Hogwarts Express tahun ini?" tanya Rose.

"Err, tidak," jawab Scorpius.

"Atau kau terjatuh dari tebing saat liburan musim panas kemarin?"

"Kalau itu terjadi sekarang aku tidak akan ada di sini, Weasley, tapi di kuburan," jawab Scorpius kesal.

"Lalu mengapa ada sesuatu yang salah di pikiranmu?!" tanya Rose dengan nada suara yang sedikit dinaikkan.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang salah di pikiranku," jawab Scorpius, yang tampaknya sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak ada yang salah darimana? Waktu itu kau menciumku, mengirimiku permen, kotak musik dan surat cinta, apa maksudnya semua itu?" tanya Rose kesal. Scorpius agak tercengang sebelum pura-pura menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai yang diinjaknya dengan sendu.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga ya," ujar Scorpius sedih -tentunya cuma pura-pura-.

"Kaulah yang membuatku tidak mengerti, Malfoy, jadi jelaskan!" ujar Rose di koridor sepi itu.

Scorpius sudah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhenti karena Scorpius merasa kalimat itu akan terlalu cepat bila diucapkan sekarang. Scorpius perlahan mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Akan kubiarkan kau mengerti dengan sendirinya, Rose," ujar Scorpius misterius dan berjalan melanjutkan patroli mereka. Mau tak mau Rose juga ikut berjalan mengikutinya dengan rasa penasaran yang menjalari seluruh pikirannya.

_Apa sih maksudnya?_ batin Rose setengah kesal setengah penasaran.

_Akan kubiarkan kau merasa penasaran, Rose, dengan begitu kau akan semakin sering memikirkan tentang diriku,_ batin Scorpius. Tanpa Rose sadari, Scorpius sudah menyeringai licik.

* * *

><p>Haihai! Terimakasih ya yang udh mereview chap6 fic ini :)<p>

Author minta maaf ya chap yg ini ada beberapa scene yg gk ada kaitannya dengan Scorose, itu author tambahkan untuk memperjelas cerita aja, jadi dunia fic ini gk cuma berputar di dunia Rose dan Scorpius aja :D

Sejauh ini sih fokus kedua author berada di kisahnya Al, tp Scorose tetap peran utama fic ini kok, tetap fokus pertamanya gitu :)

Dan maaf juga kalo dirasa cara ngerayu Scorpius ini kadang" sinetron banget (picisan gitu), kalo ada ide tentang bagaimana trik Scorpius mendekati Rose review/pm aja ya! Author akan sangat senang kalo dibantu kalian :D

So, review?


End file.
